those christmas lights keep shining on
by brennansboys
Summary: Daily snapshots of Booth and Brennan's lives together throughout December.
1. December 1st

**Hey there, welcome to my first Bones** **fan fiction! I'll be posting daily drabbles of B &B's lives together all throughout December. Some will be purely based on their relationship, others on crime and, of course, lots and lots with Christine and Hank, because they're adorable. I hope you enjoy!**

 **[DISLCAIMER] Fox owns Bones, not me (although don't get me started on that today, I'm so pissed off...) Also, the title comes from Coldplay's "Christmas lights".**

December 1st

The Chocolate in the Advent Calendar

Brennan's eyes open slowly as light filters through their bedroom. She notices the difference in temperature straight away; it's significantly colder than it has been the last few mornings, Washington's cold winter weather clearly having arrived. She feels her husband's arms wrapped around her and snuggles closer into him, his body heat warming her up. It's surprisingly peaceful, she thinks, estimating the time at around 6.30AM. Hank is usually awake by now. She would check on him, but the bed is so comfortable and Booth is so warm…

She decides against leaving. When he needs her, he'll let her know via a loud, high-pitched scream through the baby monitor. She closes her eyes and feels herself drifting back to sleep.

She wakes up again when she hears the pattering of Christine's feet running into their bedroom and feels her jumping up on top of them. She groans inwardly and re-opens her eyes, finding their five year old staring at her with a wide grin on her face.

"Morning, mommy!" Christine says cheerfully, uncharacteristically awake for this time of the morning. She climbs under the covers, slipping between Brennan and Booth.

"Hey, Christine," she murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of her daughter's mussed hair. "Lower the decibel of your voice, please. I don't want to wake up daddy."

Christine nods. She leans towards Brenna's ear and whispers, "can I open my advent calendar now?"

Brennan's eyes widen in panic. She hadn't wanted the kids to have advent calendars as too much chocolate could cause their teeth to rot and fall out, but her husband had insisted. ("It's tradition, Bones! And the chocolate is only _tiny_." So she's unsure what to tell her daughter, as Booth remains fast asleep. She doesn't want her eating chocolate before breakfast, knowing how bad it is for Christine's system. If she doesn't allow her daughter to open the advent calendar, however, she'll throw a fit and wake up the two sleeping Booth boys.

She calculates the potential risks of both situations in her head and decides the most effective course of action would be to just give Christine the chocolate. She removes the cardboard box from her bedside table and hands it to the five year old, who's buzzing with excitement and holiday spirit. Her eyes scan the front for the first day and she finds it, smiling up at Brennan as she opens the flap, tears into the foil layer, and promptly stuffs the small chocolate shape into her mouth.

"Look, a snowman!" Christine says happily, pointing at the image on the cardboard flap. "Can we build a snowman today?"

"We don't have any snow, Christine," her mother informs her. "We have to wait until the climate becomes cool enough and even then it needs to precipitate in order for us to receive snow, and there needs to be a lot of it to build a snowman. It's highly unlikely we'll have those conditions yet, sweetheart, if at all due to global warming."

The young girl's face falls. "Can we buy a Christmas tree, then?"

"Christine, mommy and daddy have to be at work, you know that. And you have school. We'll go one weekend soon, ok?"

"Promise?" She asks hopefully, sticking out her pinky finger towards Brennan.

"Pinky promise," she replies, locking her little finger with her daughter's. It's then that Hank begins to cry and Booth stirs awake. Christine immediately starts chattering away to her father about the first day of her advent calendar and he nods at all the appropriate moments, though he secretly has no idea what she's saying, still half asleep. Brennan smiles knowingly as she wraps her dressing gown around herself, kissing her husband's lips before heading to the nursery to see their crying baby.

 **So, what do you think? Did I capture Brennan well enough? Let me know in the reviews! :)**


	2. December 2nd

**I can't believe the amazing response the first chapter received - thank you SO much! I really appreciate all your positive reviews, they made my day! :)**

 **[DISCLAIMER] I don't own Bones.**

December 2nd

The Bodies in the Barn

The car pulls to a halt and the husband and wife partnership reluctantly get out of the vehicle. Booth had the car's heating switched on high as the early morning temperatures had them both feeling pretty cold. The contrast between the warmth of the car and the icy temperature outside is not pleasant; not even Brennan's jumpsuit can keep out the cold.

She shivers as they walk side-by-side to an abandoned barn, where a farmer found a pair of highly decomposed remains amongst the machinery required to harvest his crops.

"Wow," Booth says, spying the bodies in the middle of the drafty agricultural building. Cam and Hodgins are already there and, by the looks of it, they're feeling the temperature just as much as he and Brennan are. "That's just gross."

"On the contrary, Booth, it's actually very interesting how these remains became so decomposed."

" _Interesting?_ Really, Bones?"

"Yes," she rolls her eyes at her husband and kneels down beside the remains, beginning her examination of the bones. "The size of the first victim's femoral head indicates male… The small mastoid process and the left pronounced orbital ridge indicates that the second victim is female."

Booth jots down the genders on his cards then asks, "age?"

"There's not much tissue to go by, but the elasticity of the epidermis tells us that she couldn't have been over thirty," Cam says.

"The male is around the same age," Brennan adds.

"From blowfly and flesh fly larvae, I can pinpoint time of death to about five days ago."

"Thanks bug-boy! I'm guessing COD is not natural causes," Booth jokes.

Brennan's head snaps up, looking at her husband incredulously. "No, of course not, Booth, that would be ridiculous. See how both victims have suffered extreme blunt force trauma-."

"He was kidding, Dr. B," Hodgins says, chuckling softly.

" _Oh_. There's nothing more I can do here and it's freezing, so we should just bring the remains back to the Jeffersonian."

"Ok, let's bring the bodies back to the lab," Booth tells the FBI techs bagging and tagging evidence. His wife's cheeks and nose are red, he notices, as she makes her way back to the car, so he stops en route to the Jeffersonian, buying her a hot cup of tea.

"Mmm, thank you, Booth," she murmurs as she sips the tea, the hot liquid warming her up as it slips down her throat. "This is wonderful."

"You're welcome, Bones," he says, grinning at her.

 **I am in no way a scientist so all the science-y dialogue has been taken from various Bones episodes, if it's inaccurate, you can blame the Bones writers, not me! ;)**

 **I really love scenes with these four, so I wanted to try to write my own. What do you think?**


	3. December 3rd

**[DISCLAIMER] Bones does not belong to me.**

December 3rd

The Children in the Hoover Building

"Hey, Booth," Aubrey greets, entering the senior agent's office. When he spots Christine, and Booth walking around with Hank in his arms, he adds, "and the mini-Booths."

"What's up, Aubrey?"

He holds out the manila folder. "I have more information on our two victims. Esteban and Marisela Losa, brother and sister, originally from Mexico, but legally moved to DC four years ago. They have another sister here, I've brought her in for questioning. Can you handle it or should I?"

"You go, Aubrey. I need to stay with the kids, otherwise the bureau will make me take them home."

"Why are they here?"

"Babysitter's sick and Christine's not feeling too great either, so we're keeping her off school for today," Booth says, ruffling his daughter's hair.

"It's not too bad, is it?" Aubrey asks, having become quite attached to the five year old who now calls him "uncle."

"I think it's just a seasonal thing, but Bones insisted on Cam checking her over tonight, just in case."

"Oh, good," Aubrey replies, waving goodbye to the kids before leaving the question the victims' sister.

Brennan comes by later, swiftly taking Hank into her arms and hugging him tightly to her. "I missed you!" She tells him, kissing his adorably chubby cheeks. "Have you had a fun day with daddy?" He grins and makes a gurgling sound, which Brennan takes to mean "yes" and she turns to her other two favourite people.

Christine still looks very sick as she sits on Booth's lap, slumping against her father. She doesn't even make a move when she sees Brennan (and she's, like, obsessed with her mom) so they know something's wrong.

"How's her temperature?" Brennan queries worriedly, bouncing Hank up and down to distract him.

"Still high. She vomited earlier, too," Booth says. "They wouldn't let me in the bathroom with her, so she's pretty upset, as well."

Brennan's heart aches a little as she observes her poorly daughter. "Maybe I should take her home, put her to bed? Wendell's extremely competent and I can do any work on the case from home if necessary."

"Sounds like a smart plan, Bones," he responds, standing up and lifting Christine with him. "I'll help you take them to the car." He collects their belongings from his office and follows Brennan towards the elevators, smiling when fellow agents comment on how cute their kids are, He knows. They make very beautiful children. They reach Brennan's car in the parking lot and they fasten Christine and Hank into their seats. Booth kisses his wife and tells her to let him know when she gets home and that he shouldn't be back too late this evening. She nods, kisses him for a final time and gets in the car herself, reversing out of the spot and then driving in the direction of their house.

 **What do you think? Let me know in the reviews, they make me so happy! :)**


	4. December 4th

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own Bones.**

December 4th

The Breakfast in the Bed

Brennan wakes up to a dry, scratchy throat and a stuffy nose. She sighs, knowing that she's caught the same sickness Christine has. They took her to Cam last night who confirmed Booth's suspicions that it's just viral and it should disappear after a few days, as long as she rests and has plenty of vitamins and minerals. They're so close to solving this case though and it's more than a little annoying that Brennan will have to take the day off, too, for fear that she'd contaminate evidence at the lab. She feels Booth wake up, his body pressing against hers.

"Morning, Bones," he mumbles, placing a haphazard kiss to the back of her head. "How are you?"

"Sick," she replies, her voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry," he says as she returns to the land of sleep. It's restless and she panics when she wakes up to the absence of her husband. He's probably seeing to Hank or Christine, she thinks rationally, but she wishes he'd hurry up, wanting to rest in his arms again. He re-enters the room a few minutes later, a tray in hand. He places it on her bedside table and she smiles gratefully at his romanticism. On the tray sits a cup of tea in her favourite mug (it's one Christine bought her for mother's day, with a picture of the two of them on), some medication and a bowl of Greek yoghurt, mixed in with various fruits. He's also placed a single flower from their garden in a mason jar and scribbled a note about the soup he's already prepared as lunch for her and Christine.

"You're the best," she tells him, digging into her breakfast. The cool yoghurt feels good against her dry throat and, along with the tea, seems to ease the aching pain in the area.

"I know."

She shakes her head at his cockiness and watches as he walks into the bathroom for a shower. He leaves the door ajar, in case his family need his help and she smiles softly as his voice emanates from the shower cubicle. He's singing "their song" and she hums along with him as she finishes her breakfast and hot drink. By the time he's out of the shower, she's also taken suitable medication and is reading a scientific journal about new methods of corpse identification. She looks up when she sees her husband with only a towel around his waist, not for the first time impressed by his wonderful physique. He smirks, knowing she's watching him dress and teases her by hiding himself behind the towel. She huffs in frustration, making him chuckle as he drops the sheet to the floor and pulls on his pants. She frowns, disappointed, as he covers his muscular chest with one of his crisp white shirts a moment later. He places a black tie underneath his collar and steps forward for Brennan to knot it. Once complete, she pulls on the tie so his face is level with hers and he kisses her cheek.

"I have to go to work now," he says dejectedly, sitting next to her on the bed, lacing his boots. "Don't have too much fun without me."

"That's statistically improbable, Booth, since you're catching a murderer, whereas I'm spending the day with our two children. I'm far more likely to have an enjoyable day than you. Although I would prefer it if you were with us, rather than at work."

"Me too, Bones. Me too." He kisses her goodbye, reminds her about what time she can take the next dose of medication (to which she just rolls her eyes and says, "I am a doctor, Booth.") He then sneaks into the kids' rooms and lightly kisses them each goodbye, before heading off to work.

 **Review? :)**


	5. December 5th

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own Bones or The Grinch.**

 **I'm supposed to be meeting one of my all time favourite footballers right now but the meet & great was postponed until March, so I'm trying to cheer myself up with Bones ff, lol. I hope you like this mix of case fic/family adorableness. :)**

5th December.

The Break in the Case

He doesn't typically work weekends, especially now he has a family, but this case has already gone on too long and he needs to close it, a pile of new cases on his desk building. The evidence is pointing them towards Alejandra Losa, the victims' sister, who is currently waiting in the interrogation room for Booth and Aubrey. They enter and sit down opposite her. Although he wishes he could have his wife with him (she's still too sick), Aubrey is a good back-up option, the young agent drastically improving during his year with Booth and becoming more and more experienced and competent in interrogation situations.

"Your siblings didn't like you very much, did they, Miss Losa?" Aubrey begins, opening up the case file. "It says here that they have both filed four restraining orders each against you in the last two years. Is that true?"

She looks down at her lap. "I'd like a lawyer."

"You're going to need one. We have evidence that proves you were in a fight with your sister on the day she was murdered. Can you explain why?"

"It's not my fault she was a bitch!" Alejandra snaps, her expression becoming aggressive. She punches the table in her frustration and Booth's eyes widen. There's no doubt she'd be capable of inflicting the wounds on the victims. No doubt at all. "She deserved everything she got!"

"And your brother?" Booth presses. "Did he deserve to die, too?"

"He defended her, after everything! He was on her side!" She laughs incredulously. "Our sister _hated_ me. I was the youngest and she'd still smack me around like there's no tomorrow. I thought she should get a taste of her own medicine and him, too, since he believed her so much. _Plus_ , they wanted to become American citizens, leave our country behind. It was shameful. I had to do something!"

"So you murdered them?"

She stays completely still, statuesque. Her face is completely devoid of emotion as she stares the two FBI agents down.

"Is that a confession, Miss Losa? Because if it is, I need you to sign here," Aubrey says, pushing forward the appropriate documentation and pen. "We have you recorded anyway, it just goes easier if we can get it in writing, too."

She finally moves, realisation dawning that she's said too much, that she won't get away with this. She huffs in annoyance and scribbles her name on the paper. Booth and Aubrey share a smile as the latter handcuffs her and guides her out of the office. Booth leaves as well in order to fill in the necessary paperwork, hurrying it so he can spend at least some of his Saturday with his family. He drops the folder on Aubrey's desk when he finishes, so the agent can sign his name in the mandated places.

It's dark when he arrives home and his family are lounging in front of the TV watching _The Grinch_. Brennan smiles when she sees him, her face lighting up, and Hank cries out for him, holding out his arms. He grins, picking up his eight-month old son and kissing his head. He sits down between Brennan and Christine, wrapping one arm around his wife and pulling her closer into his side. "Feeling any better, C?"

She nods. "I wrote a letter to Santa today!"

"Wow, really?" He says, impressed. He glances at his wife, the non-believer, and she smiles, shrugging slightly. She thought it would be nice to give the kids something more to believe in, to make the holidays especially magical and she knew how happy it would make him. "What did you ask him for?"

"That's a secret, daddy!" She replies exasperatingly, giving him _that_ look. The exact same, angry schoolteacher look that Brennan gives him whenever she thinks he's being an idiot.

"Yeah, daddy, it's supposed to be a secret!" His wife chimes in, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, of course! Sorry, monkey! Daddy's silly, isn't he?"

"Daddy's _very_ silly," she giggles and he mock glares at her before tickling her under her arms, under her chin and the soles of her feet, the places where he's discovered she's the most ticklish. Christine squeals adorably, attempting to dodge him and, against all odds, Brennan doesn't side with him, instead helping their daughter by pinning him down whilst Christine turns the tables and begins tickling _him_. He feels offended as even Hank claps his mom and sister supportively as they continue to tickle him.

He does love moments like this with his little family, although he wishes Parker could be here with them, too.

 **Parker will be making an appearance later in this story, which I'm really excited about. Leave a review if you enjoyed reading this chapter and I'll see you tomorrow. :)**


	6. December 6th

**[DISCLAIMER] Don't own Bones!**

6th December

The Sunday in the Church

Quite surprisingly, Brennan sticks to her promise about allowing Christine to go to church with Booth on Sundays and now Hank joins them, too.

Christine, to Brennan's dismay, actually really enjoys it. It's not just the religious aspects (although she does love all the pretty candles they light and the hymns that she sings along to with her daddy), but she's really popular within the church community. Like, _really_ popular. Everybody loves her, especially the old ladies that always gush over how cute she is and her little dresses that Brennan chooses for her. When Hank arrives, they coo over him as well and Booth gets this immensely proud look on his face when they tell him he has the most beautiful family.

Today, while the usual crowd gathers around the family, Christine chatting happily to them, one of the older women asks if he has a wife and if so, why have they never met the "lucky lady".

"She's not religious," he replies smoothly. "She's a supremely rational scientist so she doesn't really believe in a higher power."

"A scientist, huh?"

"Yep! Mommy's the smartest person in the whole wide world!" Christine pipes up, making everyone smile.

Booth puts his arm around her shoulder and adds, "yes, it's true. She works at the Jeffersonian Institute _and_ she's a best selling author."

"She sounds amazing," one of the church regulars says.

Simultaneously, Booth and Christine nod affirmatively. "She is," they reply. Then they have to take their seats for the service to begin. Christine sits quietly while the priest does his readings and the entire congregation stands for a prayer then sits again for more readings and the homily. Eventually, they reach Christine's favourite part: the Eucharist.

As she has not yet had her holy communion, Christine cannot go up to the altar to accept the bread and wine and is made to wait patiently with a crying hank, hugging her baby brother in an unsuccessful attempt to calm him down. It's her favourite section of the service because her daddy always sneaks her a little bit of the funny looking bread. (He's not supposed to, and most of the congregation know, but nobody says anything because it's too cute to spoil it.)

After church, they meet Brennan at a nearby coffee shop. They still go to the museum from time to time, but they often find themselves joining her for a coffee and then perusing the nearby shops, or visiting a park with the kids. On this particular day, after drinking excessive amounts of coffee (Booth) and eating too many mini-muffins (Christine), they decide to see the Christmas decorations that have been put up in the area.

They walk down the street lined with shops, Booth with Hank's pushchair and Brennan holding Christine's had. The five year old is very excitable, pointing at all the decorative lights and displays in shop windows. When they come across a large Christmas tree, her mouth falls open.

Booth chuckles at her reaction, positioning his family in front of the tree, then taking a selfie. He asks a passerby to photograph them, too, and when he flicks through the images later, he can't help but think they'd make excellent Christmas cards.

 **The first week is over! What do you think? Let me know in the reviews!**


	7. December 7th

**[DISCLAIMER] Bones isn't mine.**

7th December

The Planning in the Range

They don't have any open cases, so Booth decides to spend the day at the firing range, honing his already impressive gun skills.

"You're very good at this," comes a familiar voice from behind him. He turns to see his wife approaching him, her hair down and curled to perfection. She looks so beautiful, he thinks.

"Thanks, Bones. Want to practise?"

"Sure," she says, watching him appreciatively as he picks up a gun and hands it to her. She takes a shot that ends up pretty close to the centre of the target, simultaneously surprising and impressing Booth.

"Have you been in here without me, or something?" When did you become such a good shot?"

She smirks a little. "Wouldn't you like to know." She shoots again, this time landing dead centre. Her husband claps, blown away by her newly developed skills. "Anyway, the real reason I'm paying you a visit is that we need to plan what we're doing Christmas day – and what we're buying the kids."

"I kind of want to spend Christmas morning at least just with the four of us. We could invite Max, mom and Reggie over for dinner in the evening," he says. "And maybe the team, if they don't have other plans. But this is Hank's first Christmas and I want some private family time, you know? Like, only our little family."

"What about Parker? And Russ with his family?"

"Rebecca's had this Christmas earmarked for a while, so he's stuck in London. He's coming up for New Year, though. You can invite Russ if you like, I know Christine loves playing with her older cousins."

"Yes, she does," she replies, her mouth turning upwards. "I'm sorry about Parker, though. I know you hate being separated from him, especially during the holidays."

He shrugs. What can you do when your child's mother is vindictive and insists on keeping your child on another continent? "It's ok, thanks, Bones."

"You're very welcome," she says, eyeing up her husband/partner as he lets off a flurry of shots, letting out his frustration with Rebecca on the target. "What about the kids? What should we get them?"

"Christine wants a doctor's costume and the kit that goes along with it so she can be " _just like mommy_." I'd also like to get her some books – maybe you could write some to make it more special. I love reading to her before bed."

Brennan smiles; she loves when her husband reads to their daughter, too. It's always so sweet. She never knew she wanted this life, a husband, children, a family. She never knew she _could_ have it, thinking she'd always have to be alone. But seeing Booth and Christine together, getting along so well, sharing the simple, yet beautiful activity of night-time reading together, she doesn't know what she would do without them now.

"And Hank?"

"I saw this super cool toy police car," he begins, a playful grin on his face. "Or basically anything related to the Flyers."

She rolls her eyes at him. Her husband and his beloved hockey team. "Sometimes I think you love the Flyers more than me," she teases.

"Not possible, Bones," he responds seriously. "I love you, Parker, Christine and Hank more than _anything_. Especially hockey. I promise."

She disarms herself, watching as her does the same and then kisses him. They're the only ones in the firing range, so while she would usually be hesitant about PDA at the FBI, she finds herself deepening the kiss, running her hands through his perfect hair. They pull away eventually, Booth wearing his wide, cocky smile.

"So… About that jet ski…"

"The answer is still no, Booth," she says firmly.

 **Have you guys seen the 11x09 preview video? How amazing does that ep look? I can't wait!**


	8. December 8th

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own Bones.**

 **I didn't think I was going to get around to posting today because college is chaos at the moment and I've come down with a horrible sickness, but here we go, day 8! :)**

8th December

The Date in the Diner

She was reluctant when he first rang her about meeting him at the diner. They'd just had remains sent to the Jeffersonian that morning and the bones were badly burnt from a fire; she was needed. However, stubborn as ever, her husband and insisted and even phoned Cam, asking if she could be excused for the evening.

As she walks towards the Royal Diner, their favourite eating spot, she spies her husband through the windows, sat at their usual table. She increases her pace a little, excited to see him after a long day at the lab.

His chair is angled towards the door and his face lights up when she enters, standing up and meeting her halfway. He kisses her cheek, murmuring, "I've missed you today."

She smiles. "I've missed you, too, Booth." She skirts around him, taking the seat opposite his and pulling out the menu, although after a decade of visiting the same place nearly every day, she knows exactly what she wants. "What are you getting?"

"Hmm. Today feels like a pie day."

"How can a day feel "like a pie day"? That's a ridiculous statement to make, Booth," she points out snarkily and, in a very child-like manner, he responds by sticking his tongue out at her. "Wow, very mature. Not even our five year old does that."

"That's because she clearly doesn't take after the cool parent."

"The implication being that _you_ are the cool parent?" She inquires, raising one eyebrow at him.

"That's correct, Bones. I am."

"I disagree. I am extremely cool."

"Really?" He asks, chuckling softly, enjoying teasing her. "Ok, give me three things about yourself that are remotely cool."

"One, I am a best-selling novelist," she smirks, proud of herself. "Two, I am the most renowned forensic anthropologist in the world and, if I do say so myself, one of the best in the entire field of forensic science." He laughs; his wife his anything but modest. It just makes him love her more though. "And three…"

"Getting stuck there, Bones?"

"No, I just need some extra consideration time." She pauses for several moments, then brightens up, like an actual light bulb turned on in that massive brain of hers. "Three, I am an excellent dancer."

He snorts. "You are kidding, right?"

"No! Of course not!" She looks offended. "Dancing is one of my many talents."

"I love you, Bones, but dancing is _not_ one of your many talents. Trust me, I wouldn't sign up to Dancing with the Stars anytime soon."

"I don't know what that means," she says, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"It's like the competition we did as Buck and Wanda years ago, but with celebrities and it's televised," he explains.

"I'd definitely win that show," she returns confidently.

"Bones, you can't dance. You stood on my feet on multiple occasions during our first dance at our wedding."

"I don't recall that particular incident. I remember everybody being impressed by my footwork skills."

"They were being polite because you were the bride," he deadpans. "And besides, you did. I probably still have bruising on my… my phalanges and… and… meta-whatsits to prove it."

"Metatarsus," she corrects immediately.

"Whatever," he dismisses, noticing a waitress coming over to them. "The fact is, I'm the cool parent, you're not."

"I disa-."

"What can I get you?"

Booth grins triumphantly as Brennan's protestation is interrupted by the waitress. "I'll have…"

 **Booth and Brennan bickering is my favourite thing. Review? :)**


	9. December 9th

**[DISCLAIMER] Don't own Bones!**

9th December

The Fall in the Field

Brennan puts down her work the moment she gets the call and rushes to the Hoover Building as fast as she can. She boards the crowded elevator, then hurries out the second the doors open, revealing Booth's floor. She turns the corner towards his office and sighs in relief when she sees him sat at his desk, thankfully in one piece.

"Are you ok, Booth?" She asks, immediately at his side. "I got a call to say you'd had an accident in the field and I feared the worst."

"I'm fine," he says reassuringly, moving the cold pack from his forehead. "See? It's only a scratch."

She eyes the wound carefully (after all, he nearly died just a few months ago and he'd told her that was "just a scratch.") There appears to be a little bit of blood still, but it mostly looks ok. She has some spare plasters in her satchel, one of the many bonuses of motherhood, so she can cover up his cut. She kisses his lips softly. "Feel better?"

"Mmm. Not sure. Maybe I need some more kisses."

She rolls her eyes at him, but is all too happy to oblige. Their kisses are only interrupted a few minutes later when Aubrey knocks on the door.

"Do you have a minute, Booth?" He asks, red-faced about catching his partner during an intimate moment with his wife. "It's case-related."

"Come in, Aubrey," he sighs, reluctantly separating from Brennan. "What is it?"

"Our victim was a high-profile director," the younger agent begins, opening up the file. "Like, Hollywood-blockbuster-high-profile. I found that he was currently divorcing his wife after having an affair with one of the actresses in his latest movie."

"Well there's a motive," Booth says. "Clearly he has lots of money and you know what they say about a woman scorned… Great work, Aubrey. Bring her in for questioning."

He smiles and makes to leave, but is stopped in his tracks by Brennan.

"Aubrey, next time can you be more precise in your analysis of Booth's injuries in the field? You had me worried."

"I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"How did you do it anyway?" Brennan inquires, turning to face her husband, who promptly turns white with humiliation.

"Don't you dare tell her," he glares at Aubrey, who is visibly fighting laughter.

"Tell me what? What did we say about keeping secrets, Booth?"

"That we shouldn't have them," he recites. "But this isn't a secret secret, it's just really embarrassing and I don't particularly want my wife to know."

Aubrey lets out a choked laugh, intensifying Booth's glare. "Sorry, but you have to admit it was pretty funny when you…" He breaks off, laughing again, his sides hurting.

Brennan crosses her arms sternly. "If you don't tell me right this instant, Seeley Booth, we will not be having sex for a whole week."

"Bones…" He croaks, half-afraid his wife would actually follow through on that threat and half-mortified she just brought up their sex life, or lack of, in front of Aubrey.

"Tell. Me."

"Fine," he groans, hiding his head in his hands. "I was apprehending a suspect earlier when he started running away, so I chased after him, obviously, but I didn't take into consideration how icy the road surface would be and well…"

"He fell on his ass!" Aubrey finishes, laughing loudly.

Brennan attempts to stifle a chuckle, closing her eyes and pursing her lips, but all she can see is an image of her giant FBI agent husband slipping on the ice and falling to the floor in a heap. She lets a small breath out that eventually builds into her full-on dorky laughter.

"It actually really hurt, Bones," he complains, not pleased that his wife _and_ colleague are openly laughing at him.

"Aww, poor baby. Do you need Hank's pacifier?" She says in an exaggerated "baby voice", her eyes glinting in delight.

"If you're not going to take my injury seriously, then _I'll_ have to withdraw sex for a week, maybe two," he threatens, folding his arms across his chest and staring his wife down.

"There is no way you will stick to that."

"Wanna try me?" He smirks.

"Fine," she concedes, sobering. "I won't laugh at you anymore. Although, you have to admit, it is pretty humorous."

Aubrey leaves them to it, silently leaving the office in the midst of the husband and wife stare off that fills the room with tension. He hopes that one day he and Jessica can have a relationship like Booth and Brennan's, full of fun, banter and overall lots and lots of love.

 **Don't care what people think, I love Aubrey and I think he's been a great addition to the show.**

 **Did you like this chapter? Leave a review! :) PS. Tomorrow's chapter is my joint favourite one that I've written so far - B &B are baking Christmas goodies for Christine's school - and there's 2 hours of Bones, so get excited! ;-)**


	10. December 10th

**[DISCLAIMER] Don't own Bones.**

 **This is one of my favourites. I really want a scene like this on the show!**

10th December

The Mess in the Kitchen

Booth comes back from work to find the kitchen surfaces covered in bags and bags of grocery shopping. Curious, he peaks inside one of them and finds a large packet of flour, some sugar and cake decorations. His wife appears then and swats his hand away from the chocolate chips he has broken into.

"No, Booth, these are for Christine!"

"What?" He looks offended. "How come she gets to eat them and I don't?"

"They're having a Christmas party in school tomorrow and this is the first opportunity I've had to bake for it," she says, emptying some of the other bags which contain icing, more flour, margarine, eggs and vanilla pods for flavouring. "Would you like to help?"

"Yeah, sure," he replies, thinking it will be a nice way to relax after an emotionally gruelling case in which a teenage girl has been murdered. He picks up Brennan's apron and puts the first loop over her head, then turns her around, tying it at her waist. Once finished, he kisses her neck, enjoying being so close to her.

"The first thing we need to do is measure out the ingredients," she tells him, placing a bowl on top of the electronic scales.

First, he measures out the flour, making Brennan laugh when a cloud of dust covers his face. He glares at her, determining to get revenge later. Once the flour is in the bowl, he goes to put in on the side and measure out the sugar, but he feels Brennan's arm on his shoulder and turns to her, confused.

"You are six point four grams over the correct measurement, Booth."

He pulls a face. "Does it matter?"

"Yes!" She exclaims, horrified. "The recipe wouldn't give us precise measurements if they didn't want us to use that exact amount. Take out the excess flour, please."

Rolling his eyes, he tips out some of the flour, a large proportion falling on their sideboard and kitchen flour, rather than in the packet of flour. He places the bowl back on the scales. Now they are ten grams under the limit. He glances warily at his wife, wondering if she will make him refill it and by the expression on her face, it's pretty obvious that she does. He groans, adding the flour in small spoonfuls until he finally reaches the indicated amount.

Brennan smiles proudly.

He tells her to measure out the rest of the ingredients and she takes over easily. It's really no surprise to Booth that she takes the task extremely seriously and has the perfect amounts of each ingredient the first time.

While his wife does the measuring, he begins to heat up the oven and then adds the red and green paper cases to the muffin tray. Brennan has brought three trays and by the time he has finished lining all of them, it's time to begin combining the ingredients.

She pours in the sugar and margarine, creaming them together until it has the perfect texture. She sticks her tongue out adorable as she does this and he grins; his wife is the cutest. He adds some vanilla (probably too much if Brenna's gasp is anything to go by) and the eggs. She mixes it around and then tips the flour into the bowl.

Once the cake mixture is prepared, they put it into the cases. Brennan evenly divides hers so it looks really neat, with not a single drop of mixture outside the casing. Booth is not so successful. He dollops the most mixture in the first cases then, when the bowl is nearly empty and he still has five more to fill, he realises where he has made his fatal flaw. Brennan is watching him disapprovingly with her hand on her hip as she steals some of the mixture from the over-filled cases into his empty ones and scrapes the bowl desperately, drying to get as much as possible out of it.

They put the trays into the oven, set the timer and then start on the icing. The main icing will be white and then his wife has brought tubes of different colours to draw festive decorations on top. After bickering for several minutes about what is the correct consistency of the icing, the oven beeps to let them know the cakes are done. He removes the trays from the oven and puts them to the side, allowing some cooling time before decoration. During this period, when they have nothing else to do, Booth commences a short make-out session against the kitchen cabinets and reluctantly pulls away when Brennan tells him it's time to ice.

Booth ices his cakes and Brennan takes hers. He tries to make them swap "to even out the crappy ones", but she refuses, saying she doesn't want her masterpieces ruined by his sloppy artwork.

They draw snowmen, Santa Clauses, elves, numerous reindeer and candy canes. Eventually each and every cupcake is decorated with Christmassy drawings. Brennan even lets him taste one and he has to admit, even if his don't look too good, they taste amazing.

When Christine sees them in the morning she thinks they're fantastic, too, so he considers the baking a success, despite the fact that his look atrocious and he ended up with flour and icing all over his face and all over their kitchen.

 **Only a few more hours until the fall finale! Who's excited? Maybe you could post a review to pass the time? ;)**


	11. December 11th

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own Bones.**

11th December

The Elf in the Living Room

He opens the door after a long day at work, the warmth of his home contrasting with the cold, windy exterior. He takes off his coat and sets his belongings to the side, collapsing on the couch and putting up his feet. He sighs a little, sinking further into the cushions and closes his eyes, feeling peaceful and relaxed.

With two young children, that calm obviously does not last, as they charge into the lounge area some time later.

Booth is half-asleep when he hears Christine yell "daddy!" and he groans as he feels her weight jump on top of him.

"Christine Angela! Daddy was sleeping," Brennan scolds, following her daughter to the sofa and sitting on the other side of her husband. Positioned on her lap, Hank begins to cry, holding out his arms desperately towards his father.

He guesses that's all the quiet time he'll be getting and opens his eyes. The intensity of the lights make him blink a couple of times at first, but then he adjusts and notices Christine's strange attire. "What are you wearing, honey?" He asks as he lifts Hank into his arms, soothing the crying baby with cuddles and kisses.

"I'm an Elf!" She says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Like in that film we watched together, remember? With that lady that looks like Aunt Margaret?"

"Ah, yes," he replies, sharing a look of amusement with Brennan. "Why are you dressed up like that?"

"We had our Christmas party at school today! We either had to dress up or wear a Christmas jumper. Sarah S. only wore a jumper with holly on it and her jeans. How _boring_!"

They both reply immediately, making use of an Important Teaching Moment.

"Don't be mean, C. I bet she looked lovely."

"Your costume is fantastic," Brennan says. "But so are the other children's. Just because you look nice, or you're smart, or you're talented at sports, doesn't diminish the abilities of people around you." Booth taught her that. "Do you understand?"

"I think so." The five year old chews on her lip. "Can you come play dolls with me, dad?"

"Maybe after dinner, honey. I'm tired because of work and I'm playing with Hank at the moment." He glances down, smiling as his son grabs onto his tie, fingers the strange material and puts it in his mouth.

"You're always playing with Hank," she complains, disappearing to her bedroom, her head slumped towards the floor.

"Is she correct?" His wife panics. "Do you spend more time with Hank than her?"

"I don't know, Bones." He stares in the direction of his daughter, feeling pretty awful about the situation. He has – had – a younger brother himself and understands how it feels. "I have the day off tomorrow. I'll take her for a daddy-daughter day out and we'll talk about it."

Brennan nods, but doesn't seem appeased. When Booth shares his plans over the dinner table, Christine has changed back into her normal clothes, no longer feeling the holiday spirit she had earlier. She doesn't even smile when she finds out about the next day, how they'll go ice skating together and have hot chocolate and will have so much fun.

He is extremely concerned that they've messed up here, neglecting their first born since Hank's arrival. He hopes to get to the crux of the matter tomorrow and cheer up his little girl, hating seeing her so upset.

 **Important A/N: I've pre-written up to the 17th December, so up to that date the events from 11x10 will not appear in this story. But after that, I will post chapters in wake of that MAJOR BOMBSHELL.**

 **(I can't believe it... I'm heartbroken. It will be an amazing storyline, I'm sure, and Hodgins/Angela finally have the huge emotional story arc they deserve, but I'm still devastated. I didn't expect it at all. Round of applause Bones Writers, I'm duly impressed and can't wait to see the aftermath on the show!)**

 **Thank you for all of your lovely comments, I truly appreciate them all so much! Leave a review for this chapter? What did you think of the episodes? Are you freaking out like me? Let me know! :)**


	12. December 12th

**[DISCLAIMER] Bones isn't mine.**

12th December

The Booths in the Rink

He wakes up nice and early after a restless night of sleep. He'd been worrying about the situation with Christine all night, what they'd done wrong, how to fix it and by the way his wife was tossing and turning all night, he assumes she was, too.

He makes Christine pancakes in the shape of Mickey Mouse, even allowing her more maple syrup than they usually would and he fills her cup with chocolate milk, something that is only saved for special occasions.

He gets showered, dressed and then says goodbye to Brennan and Hank, before buckling Christine into the car and driving towards their local ice rink.

He loves skating and he's been a couple of times before with his daughter, so he knows that she loves it, too. As he helps her with her skates, she starts to brighten up, telling him all about her Christmas party at school the day before. He grins. He knew this would work. He already has his skates on and so he lifts her off the bench, holding onto her tightly as they enter the rink.

She's a little wobbly at first, which is only to be expected, but after a while she really improves and _even lets go of his hand_!

"Well done, honey!" He says, his voice inflated with pride as she manages to skate in a circle without falling over. He holds her hand again as they glide around the perimeter of the rink and admires the wide, happy and completely carefree smile on her face.

After a while, they finish skating and Christine exclaims, "it's been the funnest day ever!"

"I'm glad, monkey," he replies, putting his hand on her shoulder as he guides her out of the rink and in the direction of their next stop – a coffee shop on the other side of the street.

They enter the little café and take a seat in the corner, Christine commandeering the comfy chair, leaving her father to the wooden one. He mock scowls at her and tickles her under her arms, eliciting a really adorable giggle. He orders her a hot chocolate and a cookie, with a black coffee for himself.

"Are you having a good day?" He asks, watching her closely.

She nods her head wildly. "I like spending time with just you, daddy. It's like before."

"Before?"

"Hank," she supplies, pouting a little.

"I thought you loved him. What happened to having sleepovers in his room every night?"

"I do love him! I love him up to the moon and back," she promises, spreading her arms out as if to express how much that is.

"Then why are you sad, sweetheart?"

"I miss when I was the baby."

Ah.

"You'll always be mine and mommy's baby, C. Always. We love you more than anything, but we love Hank, too, and Parker. That doesn't mean you're any less special to us, ok?"

"Ok," she whispers, although she still looks uncertain. "You promise?"

"I pinky promise," he says, linking his large finger with her tiny one, marvelling at how his little girl has grown up. It feels like yesterday she was just saying "dada" for the first time, now she's having full conversations with him and ice skating without any support. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. I love you, daddy."

He feels his eyes well with moisture. "I love you more, Christine."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh," she insists. "I love you the most." She hops off her seat and plants a wet kiss on his cheek, his mouth lifting to form a huge smile.

When they arrive home, Brennan immediately senses Christine's shift in attitude.

"Did you have a fun day with daddy, sweetheart?" She questions, kneeling down in front of her little girl.

"Yep!"

Booth puts his hand on Christine's shoulder. "Remember what you need to tell mommy?"

She nods. "I'm sorry if I upset you, mommy. I love you and Hank very much!"

"I know," she responds, engulfing the five year old in a tight hug. "We love you, too."

 **And all is well again in the Booth household... Tomorrow they finally buy their Christmas tree! :)**

 **Review?**


	13. December 13th

**[DISCLAIMER] Don't own Bones.**

13th December

The Perfect Tree in the Christmas Farm

"Bones, are you ready yet?" He shouts to his wife, while he dresses his youngest in his warm onesie. They're going to get the Christmas tree and, with the cold temperatures outside, they're layering as much as possible. He lifts Hank into his arms, kissing his always-smiling son's cheek and then places him into the carrier which attaches to the car seat. He is buckling Hank in as his wife and daughter come into the living space, both dressed appropriately for the weather.

"We've been ready for ages, Booth, we've just had to wait for you and Hank," she teases, her eyes sparkling.

"No you haven't, you little devil."

"It's Christmas tree time!" Christine exclaims, interrupting her parents' bickering session that is about to commence.

"Christmas tree time is right, C," Booth says, picking up Hank's carrier and following his girls out of the house, locking the door behind him. They fasten the children into the back of the car, then get into the front themselves. Booth reverses out of the driveway, heading off in the direction of the tree farm as Christine sings along to Christmas carols in the backseat, making her younger brother laugh. Booth and Brennan share a quick look, smiles on both of their faces because of their ridiculously adorable children.

They arrive twenty minutes later, unbuckling their seatbelts and getting out of Booth's SUV. Brennan holds Christine's hand to save the five year old from disappearing without them, while Booth has Hank in his pushchair. Slowly, they make their way around the huge assortment of trees. Douglas Firs. Fraser Firs. Blue Spruces. Christine is in her element, running up to every tree and declaring it as her favourite, then spotting another and deciding that one is her favourite instead. Booth chuckles at her enthusiasm, but insists none of them are right. He wants the biggest, greenest tree in the lot and won't settle for second best. This is Hank's first Christmas and he wants everything to be amazing for him, even if he won't retain these memories.

After walking around for another ten minutes, Brennan spies the one they've been looking for and quickly paces towards it.

Booth, realising his wife is no longer at his side, looks around to find her admiring a huge, round Douglas Fir. He guides Christine in her direction, joining Brennan a few moments later.

"It's perfect, don't you think?"

"It would look amazing in the lounge," he agrees, circling the tree to ensure there are no missing branches or anything. There aren't. "I think this is our tree, Bones!"

Christine claps happily and Brennan is grinning. She corners one of the members of staff, asks them to push it through the machine, wrapping it in the white net while they regain their temperatures in the farm's café.

"I can't wait to decorate it," Christine says excitably as they sit at the table with their hot drinks.

"We will have to wait until tomorrow, sweetheart. We need to put in in some water and the tree's branches need to fall back down naturally before we can decorate it."

The five year old pouts. "Do you have to be in work tomorrow?"

"We have the day off," Booth tells her. They'd decided they needed a break to spend time with their children, having really missed out since going back to the chaos of the FBI and Jeffersonian. "We can decorate it as soon as you get back from school. I promise."

"Ok. I'll remember you promised that, daddy."

He chuckles lowly. "I'm sure you will, monkey. I'm sure you will."

 **I wrote this like a month ago but ironically, we bought our Christmas tree today too!**

 **Review? :)**


	14. December 14th

**[DISCLAIMER] Bones isn't mine.**

14th December.

The Decorations in the House

Booth sticks to his promise, getting the boxes and boxes of decorations out of the attic while Christine's at school. He places them on the living room floor then sits down next to his son's playmat with Brennan. He snakes his arm round her waist, pulling her into his side. She smiles softly, leaning her head into the crook of his neck, enjoying their day of peace, free of crime and murder. They've even switched off their work phones, wanting to dedicate their day solely to Hank and Christine. They watch as their youngest rolls around on his mat, giggling to himself.

"This is nice," he comments, glancing down at Brennan. "I've missed this."

"Me, too. I love our jobs, but I have really missed being with the kids all day."

"We have a pretty good life here, don't we, Bones?"

"I don't believe in luck, however, I do believe we are particularly lucky, yes," she says. They get lost in each other's eyes for a moment and when they refocus on their son, he's not in front of them. Brennan appears worried, but Booth scans the room and quickly spots him, having crawled over to the box of festive decorations and rummaging through it like the nosey so-and-so he is becoming. His wife swiftly picks Hank up, returning to Booth's side and sitting Hank in her lap. They play games together, sing little songs to him and eventually it's time to pick Christine up from school. They all go, because it's one of the rare occasions they can. Their daughter rushes up to them when she sees her parents and little brother standing in the playground and practically jumps into Booth's free arms. Brennan muses about whether they should discuss Christine's progress with her teacher and their five year old shakes her head frantically, desperately wanting to decorate the Christmas tree, stray pieces of hair from her pigtails falling out in front of her face. Booth sweeps them away and peppers kisses across her face, making her giggle loudly.

"Home it is then," he says and Christine cheers, encouraging him to hurry up so they can start decorating as soon as possible.

Brennan wonders aloud whether their teacher gave them chocolate or something as Christine is extremely high, practically bouncing off the walls, but she says they didn't. She's just excited about the tree, is all.

When they get home and Hank is settled in his chair, Brennan prepares some hot drinks and Booth, with his daughter's assistance, unravels the Christmas lights. He coils them around the tree, spreading them out so there is an even coverage. Christine appraises his work, her head tilted exactly like Brennan's. She deems the placement acceptable and picks up the red tinsel, draping it around the lower levels of the tree. When she can't reach the high branches, Booth lifts her up on his shoulders and she finishes the job, so there is a combination of both red and silver tinsel.

Brennan re-enters the room, mugs in hand and is impressed by their work so far. She doesn't even try to improve it, which is unusual, because she's admonished his tree decoration abilities every other Christmas they've spent together as a couple. "Just in time to hang the ornaments," she says, placing the mugs on the sideboards and handing Christine a selection of baubles and assorted decorations.

A lot of them were handmade by Christine last year at nursery - they're Brennan's favourites. Objectively, they're not the highest quality, as they were made by a four year old, but it's the sentimental value that makes them special to Brennan.

Booth hangs a selection of Flyers and other ice hockey related ornaments all over, as well as some of the more fragile glass pieces on the top branches, where Hank can't reach them.

Brennan unwraps a blue bauble, with "baby's first Christmas 2015" written on it and she hangs it in a central area on the tree, right next to Christine's pink one.

Once there are no more free branches, it's time to place the star at the top of the tree. Booth lifts Christine onto his shoulders and smiles at his wife in thanks as she hands him the most important ornament. Together, he and Christine place the star at the top of the tree and then he stands back, admiring their work. Brennan switches on the lights and Hank is entranced by all the colours, gurgling happily in his chair.

"It looks beautiful," their daughter notes, her eyes wide with awe.

"Yes, it is," Brennan agrees, tweaking her messy pigtails. "Let's get you changed and redo your hair; we're going to Auntie Angela's and Uncle Jack's for dinner."

Christine cheers. She absolutely adores her godparents and Michael Vincent, her best friend. She takes one last longing look at the tree, then rushes off towards her bedroom, telling Brennan to "hurry up so I can play with Michael!"

Booth grins, watching his two favourite ladies disappear out of sight. He eases Hank into his arms and walks towards the tree, loving the smile that forms on the little boy's face. He thinks his youngest is already on his way to being as obsessed with the holiday season as he, Parker and Christine are.

 **Tomorrow's chapter is a really fun, competitive B &B drabble and I'm v. excited about it. It's probably my favourite. **

**Review?**


	15. December 15th

**[DISCLAIMER] Bones isn't mine.**

15th December

The Run in the Park

Christine and Hank ended up staying with Angela and Hodgins last night, allowing Booth and Brennan to get up earlier than normal and go on a run together, something they haven't been able to do since they went back to work. They love running together, enjoying the time spent alone and, of course, racing each other, challenging the other to go faster. It's a lot of fun but it's also very relaxing, helping them clear their minds of the murder and cruelty they deal with on a day-to-day basis.

"Ha! I win!" Booth cheers as he reaches the bench, the finishing line they'd both agreed on, Brennan right behind him.

"You did not!" She huffs in frustration, dropping to the bench and taking a gulp of water. She offers the bottle to Booth, who accepts it easily. "You had a head start. Plus, you're taller than me, which gives you a couple of additional seconds I do not have. It doesn't count!"

"Just face it, Bones, you lost and I'm king of the world."

She shakes her head, not for the first time thinking that he has the same maturity level as their eight month old. "I think I deserve a rematch."

"Oh, yeah? How come?"

"You had an unfair advantage," she argues. "If I was given a second opportunity, I would absolutely destroy you."

"You sure about that?"

"I'm always sure about everything I say, Booth," she tells him. "Are you scared of losing to your wife?"

He barks with laughter. "God, no. I'm scared I'd beat you by so much that it would put you in a bad mood for the rest of the day."

"In your dreams."

"Fine. I'll prove it." He stands up from the bench and begins stretching his muscles. He lifts his leg up, pulling it until he feels a burning sensation, then switches sides. He jumps up and down on the spot a little bit, surprised when he sees his wife leap off the bench and start sprinting away from him. "Hey!" He yells, quickly chasing after her.

She's annoyingly fast, but eventually he catches her up, running in front of her, then turning around so he's going backwards. He glances over his shoulder every few seconds to ensure he doesn't knock anybody over, but mostly focuses on his wife's face, the smirk that she's wearing.

"Cheat!"

"I did not cheat! I just didn't pre-warn you that I would be beginning the race at that moment."

"That's called cheating, you little devil," he scowls at her, then turns back around so he's facing the right direction, his years of military and federal training allowing him to pick up the pace, enlarging the distance between him and his wife. He spots a coffee stall, slowing as he reaches it. He orders a to-go cup for each of them and watches as Brennan nears him.

She's wearing running pants that end mid-shin, a t-shirt with a light jacket and a pair of running shoes he bought for her birthday when she told him she wanted to get back into a daily running routine. Her hair is pulled up in a loose pony, her face free of make-up and her skin shining with sweat. He really loves her like this, natural, wife-Brennan, who is more free-spirited than work-Brennan, who can easily become distant and detached, consumed by cases and sets of remains.

A wide smile forms on his face as she stops at his side. "Beat you. Again."

"Whatever," she responds, taking out the necessary notes to pay for their drinks. She hands it over to the vendor and follows Booth who has begun to walk away, holding the paper cups. It's then that her phone rings and her husband sighs, knowing their time together is coming to an end. "Brennan. Yes, ok. Don't touch the remains until I get there!"

"Body at the lab?" He checks once she hangs up the phone.

"Unfortunately. Give me a lift home first so I can shower?"

"You got it, Bones," he says, clicking open the car door as they approach the parked SUV. "Maybe we should share a shower. You know, for time-saving purposes."

She laughs loudly as he opens the door for her and she climbs in. She waits until he gets in on his side, then responds, "ok. Purely for time-saving purposes."

 **Review?**


	16. December 16th

**[DISCLAIMER] Don't own Bones.**

16th December

The Beer in the Bar

"Two beers, please," Booth orders, sitting on one of the barstools at the Founding Fathers, Aubrey taking the stool next to him.

"So, what do you think about-."

"If you're going to ask me about the case, stop right there." Booth points at him seriously as the bartender places their bottles in front of them. "I'm here with my friend, not my work colleague. Got it? We're not agents here."

A shocked smile forms on Aubrey's face. "I'm your friend?"

"Yes," Booth says, furrowing his brow. "Why do you think I invite you over for Sunday dinners with my family?"

"I'm touched. Thank you." When he first joined this team, he'd been worried that he'd feel like an outsider, since they've all worked together for so long and developed strong relationships, effective ways of working. And despite hints of hostility near the beginning (which he suspects were mostly due to dealing with the death of their close friend), they've been extremely welcoming of him, especially Booth, who has been so accepting, leaving his arms wide open for Aubrey.

"Don't be weird about it though, huh? I can easily take it back."

"You can't," he replies quickly, smirking. "What do you want to talk about then, _friend_?"

He shakes his head as the younger man stresses "friend", taking a long sip of his beer. "I don't know. Bones told me that you and Jessica _like_ like each other."

"Come on, Booth. We're not in high school anymore. Especially you. You're like ten decades past high school," he teases.

"Alright. I'm not that old." He shoots him a stern glare.

Aubrey gives him an incredulous look.

"Ok, just because I'm older than you, doesn't make me _old_."

"You sure about that, Booth?"

"Slow down, pal. Back to you. Jessica. You need any words of wisdom?" He asks, swiftly changing the subject from the slightly touchy topic of his growing age.

"I'm good."

"Are you sure? Because I was quite a ladies man back in the day. Plus, I know what it's like to be in love with somebody that you work with."

Aubrey chokes on his beer. "W-what?"

"You love her, right? That's what Bones and Angela said."

"They were exaggerating," he replies, blushing bright red. "I like her and care about her a lot, but it's still early days."

"So?"

"So what? I haven't known her long and I don't want to rush into anything I'm not ready for," he explains.

"I loved Bones from the moment I met her," he says, reminiscing on the moment he walked into that room and saw her on stage, her beauty overwhelming him.

"So why'd it take you so long?"

He shrugs, finishing off the last of his beer and ordering another. "The situation was complicated."

"How so?"

"You want to hear the story?" He questions incredulously. "All of it?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

He tells him about their first case, how they came back together to create their decade-long murder-solving partnership, his brain tumour dream, everything with Sweet's book and his confession, the months spent apart, Hannah and eventually the day when they finally came to their senses. He glosses over that section and the following parts, the bits with Christine and the beginning of their family, their separation when Brennan was a fugitive with their daughter (which is still painful to him), the Pelant drama with the wedding. He wants to keep as much about his relationship, at least the important moments, to themselves. He thinks he might share the story with Christine and Hank when they're older, when they can understand the book Sweets wrote for them, but not Aubrey, as much as he really likes the guy. The most special stuff should be kept private, right?

"I've told you everything, so now it's your turn," Booth says resolutely, nursing his beer.

"Fine," he groans, accepting the fact that his friend will not let him get away with this. "We've been on about five dates. We both like each other, but it's just casual at the moment. With our schedules, having a relationship... it's difficult."

"It's harder when you add three kids to the mix, I tell ya." He slaps Aubrey on the back. "That's why Bones and I make time to eat lunch together every day if we can and we try to have a date night once a week."

Aubrey smiles. "You and Dr. B really are a great couple."

"Hey, thanks." He grins. "It took me long enough to be with her, I'm not gonna waste a second I get to spend with her in my life. It's too precious, ya know? You'll feel like this one day, kid."

He thinks he already does. He drinks his beer though and doesn't say anything, but when he gets back to his apartment he immediately calls Jessica, asking her if she wants to go on a date with him tomorrow night. She accepts, of course, and he pumps his first. He will tell her over dinner that he wants to make things serious between them, inspired by Booth, _his friend_.

 **Sorry to those who don't love Aubrey, but I think he's adorable so I had to include him! Review?**


	17. December 17th

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own Bones, unfortunately.**

17th December

The Creep in the Interrogation Room

"Please?" She bats her eyelashes at him and pouts a little, attempting to convince him to let her enter the interrogation room.

"There's a serial killer in there, Bones, you really think I'm going to let you in, without me in there to protect you?"

"Aubrey will be there," she chimes in, glancing at the younger agent for support.

"Yeah. He'll be handcuffed and, you know, she'll have _Agent James_ to watch out for her," he says, putting on his idea of a "sexy voice", which just makes Booth roll his eyes. This is the nerd he's expected to leave his wife with?

"And I'm needed! The forensic aspects of this case are of the upmost importance. I _have_ to be in there!"

He raises an eyebrow. "What will I get in return for this favour?"

Her mouth quirks and she leans forward, whispering in his ear and producing a large, excited smile on his face.

"Ok. You can go in there. But I'll be watching from the observation room the entire time, if anything goes wro-."

"It won't!" She responds cheerfully, confidently, kissing his lips before leaving him alone. Booth moves forward, watching cautiously as his wife and colleague enter the interrogation room. The bastard's eyes light up when he spots Brennan and Booth feels his chest tighten. She's exactly like his victims. Just above average height, brunette hair, with a high-earning, highly-respected professional career. It's what he likes.

The killer leering at his wife is Samuel Knox, originally from the small rural town of Bailey's Prairie, Texas, population of 729. They have on record that he suddenly moved to Fort Worth at the age of twelve and then he disappears. As Aubrey has taken lead on this case, Booth is forced to sit back and watch as this guy talks to Brennan, a smirk on his face.

"You went off grid after your thirteenth birthday," Booth hears Aubrey say through the speakers. "Can you explain why?"

"I had some stuff I needed to do."

"What stuff, Mr. Knox?" Brennan asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know, beautiful," he drawls.

Booth clenches his jaw.

"I would actually. It seems pertinent to the case that you vanished for years and when you reappeared years later, five women in your town had been murdered, along with ten others from Fort Worth and another seventeen in Oklahoma, Missouri, Kentucky and West Virginia as you travelled towards DC. They all match your victimology and MO. Perhaps the same thing that triggered your disappearance at thirteen is responsible for your murders now."

"You're very smart, Dr. Brennan. Very attractive, too."

"Yes, my husband tells me all the time," she says, shrugging off Knox's words. Truth be told, he is making her uncomfortable but she can't let Booth know, her husband would lose it (and afterwards would be so smug that he was right). She plasters on a strong exterior, even though all she wants to do is retreat to the safety of Booth's embrace.

"Your husband, huh? Does he know you're in here with me instead of with him?"

Booth's fist tightens into a ball, his knuckles turning white. _Yes, her husband knows,_ he thinks, _and he's ready to beat the hell out of you if you try anything._

"This isn't relevant to the case, Samuel. Can I call you that? Samuel? Nice name. Why'd your parents choose it?"

"Don't. Talk. About. My. Parents," he says slowly, his expression darkening, his eyebrows drawing together in anger.

Booth observes Aubrey and Brennan share look and says into his microphone, "we've touched on a sensitive topic here, guys. Keep at it. Bones, be careful, he clea-." His wife shoots him a glare and he holds up his hands despite the fact she can't see him. He shuts up and listens as Aubrey asks Knox about his parents again, questioning him about his mother's name.

Knox is becoming rapidly distressed, his anger growing along with it. He begins to yell at Brennan, his hands slamming against the table as hard as he can with the restriction of chains. She presses and he loses it, yelling, " my dad beat my mom and when he finally killed her, he gave me tips. Told me about all the stuff women do that mean they deserve to die. When I walk away from here as a free man, which I will, you'll be next on my list, Dr. Brennan."

 _OK. That's it_ , Booth thinks, storming into the interrogation room. "You don't want to go there, pal," he threatens, glaring at him.

"You're the husband, right?" Knox says, his eyes flitting between Booth and Brennan as they have a silent conversation.

"Mr. Knox, back to the murders-."

"He's definitely the husband. Cute," he adds condescendingly. "Although you could do much better than this whore."

Brennan's mouth falls open as Aubrey quickly escorts her out of the room. She hears cries of pain from behind the door and when Booth meets her in his office five minutes later, his fist is covered in blood.

"Booth?" She questions worriedly, rushing to his side to examine his hand.

"He came out a lot worse, trust me, Bones. I couldn't let him get away with saying that stuff to you."

She wraps her arms around him and he cradles her as her head rests on his shoulder. "I was scared, you were right," she admits. "He was scary. When he threatened me..."

"Listen to me, Bones," he says, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "As long as I'm here, I won't let anybody hurt you, ok?"

"Ok, Booth. Just hold me."

His grip tightens. "I will." Always.


	18. December 18th

**[DISCLAIMER] Bones isn't mine.**

 **The time has finally arrived... This one is set immediately after the opening scene in 11x10 finishes with Angela/Booth/Brennan. Angela's face looked really confused when she heard 'whore sauce' so this is what I think happened next, including them getting the phone call about the explosion. Buckle up - we've got a few angsty chapters coming!**

18th December

The Call in the Kitchen

"Whore sauce?" Angela asks, furrowing her brow in confusion.

Brennan shakes her head, continuing to rummage through the drawers for the wine bottle opener. "Puttanesca translates to 'in the style of the whore' in Italian and my husband thinks he's being amusing when he calls it 'whore sauce'. However, I can categorically tell him he is not. Aha!" She exclaims, her hand making contact with the opener. She pours the wine into the glasses set out, then passes one to Booth and one to Angela to sip while she finishes the dinner.

"I'm very funny," he protests. "Right. Ange?"

Brennan places her hand on her hip. "Using my best friend against me? How old are you, Booth?"

Angela laughs softly as they exchange playful banter. Even as they argue, Brennan can't help but smile, her eyes sparkling. Angela loves Booth for making her closest friend so happy. "I'm not getting involved."

"Because you know I'm right!"

"No, Booth," his wife admonishes as she turns off the stove and begins to plate the dish. Angela goes ahead to the dining table, while Booth helps his wife, sneaking a kiss when their guest's back is turned. Once everything is on the table, they dig in. Well, Booth does. Brennan and Angela just watch in shock as he scoops up a large mouthful and devours it, then takes another similarly sized one. "Hungry?"

"Very. Kids were crazy today. Wore me out."

"How so?" Angela asks, taking a bite herself and practically moaning at how good it tastes.

"Hank was just cranky and wouldn't sleep at all no matter what I tried, which put Christine in a bad mood. Thank God they're at Max's tonight."

"He tried to take them to the park but it just resulted in Christine falling over and scraping her knee. She was still crying when I got home, which, of course, means Hank was also extremely distressed," Brennan finishes. "I hate seeing them upset."

Booth covers his free hand with hers and smiles sweetly at her. "That's because you're a good mom."

"Aww," Angela says before Brennan can respond. "You guys are adorable!"

" _Adorable?_ "

Brennan frowns. "I don't think that adjective really suits Booth. Although, we do make an excellent couple."

"Yeah, we do," Booth replies cheerfully, high-fiving his wife. "You ladies want more wine?"

"Yes, please."

"Do you even have to ask?"

He chuckles and heads into the kitchen. He hears his phone vibrate from its position on the counter and quickly rushes over to answer it. The caller ID reads Cam's name. "Hey, Camille. We're not coming to the crime scene tonight, Aubrey already knows. We-. WHAT?"

Brennan jumps out of her chair, hurrying to her husband's side when she hears his yell. "What is it, Booth? What's wrong?"

"A bomb was planted in the body," Booth explains as Angela joins the couple. "Cam's fine - she just stepped away to make a call. But Aubrey and-." He swallows, his eyes falling upon Angela. "Hodgins. They were caught in the blast."

"Sorry?"

"Hodgins was there when the bomb exploded. With their probable proximity to the body, we should expect severe trauma," Brennan says as Angela's eyes widen and fill with tears.

" _Bones_ ," he hisses. "Do you have to do that right now?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine though." Brennan embraces her.

Angela's clutch is tight, her tears soaking through Brennan's blouse.

"They're taking them to the hospital right now. We should go."

They grab their belongings and rush out of the house, Brennan locking the door behind her. They jump into the car which lurches off into the dark. Booth watches in his rearview mirror as his wife comforts her crying friend, his heart aching. He wishes he could do something, take this away from Hodgins, Angela and Aubrey. With zero medical expertise, he knows he can only do the thing he's best at: catching this bastard and locking him up forever.

 **Review?**


	19. December 19th

**[DISCLAIMER] Don't own Bones.**

 **It's already the 20th in England but I fell asleep as soon as I got home yesterday so OH WELL. This one is set immediately after 11x10 finishes.**

19th December

The Best Friends in the Hospital

"Can you all give us a minute?" Brennan asks as Angela cries into her shoulder. She strokes her best friend's back comfortingly, but nothing will ease her sobs. It's understandable considering the circumstances, but she hates seeing Angela like this, and Angela's been there for her so many times when Booth's been injured, it's the least she can do.

"We'll go to the cafeteria," Cam says, a sad look on her face as she leaves the waiting room, Arastoo following closely behind her.

Booth hangs around a little longer, anxious to leave his wife alone.

"We'll be fine, Booth. Go."

He still seems uncertain, but she gives him That Look. "Call me if you need anything." He gives her a kiss before he joins Cam and Arastoo, patting Angela on the back before he goes.

Brennan sits down, Angela sitting on the chair next to her.

"I can't believe this. I can't. I can't _breathe_."

"It's horrible, I know." Brennan sighs, shaking her head. Why do bad things happen to good people? Booth's brain tumour, Wendell's cancer, now Hodgins' paralysis. "It couldn't have happened to a less deserving person."

"I thought he was safe... He was perfectly fine... I don't understand..." She puts her head in her hands, the tears returning. "We were so happy! He said he was ready to have a houseful of curly-haired children..."

Brennan's closes her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Angela. I wish... I wish I could take this away from you and Hodgins."

"What are we going to do, Brennan? My husband can't walk! He can't walk! I don't-."

"You don't have to know anything right now," Brennan says. "It will take time to process this-."

"We don't have time! We have our jobs and our house and our k-kid! _Oh my God -_ Michael! What's he going to do? What's he going to think? Oh my god."

Her breath shortens and she clutches her heart.

"Angela, please breathe. You need to breathe. You and Hodgins, you're tough. If anybody can work through this, it's you two. You love each other and you both love Michael Vincent. That's all that matters."

"The fact that my husband's legs don't work _matters_ , Brennan," she snaps, her gaze fiery.

"With physical therapy, there is a possibility he can regain feeling," she replies, ignoring Angela's anger.

"How long is that going to take? Months? Years?"

"I accept it may take some time-."

"Hodgins wasn't even the target," she yells, fury raging through her. "It was the cops. The FBI. Booth."

Brennan's pulls away from her, shocked. "It's not Booth's fault."

"Yes, it is!" She argues back. "What, you think those kids cared about a random scientist?"

"You're saying you wish my husband was paralysed instead of yours?" Brennan says slowly, standing up and shooting a quick text to Booth to meet her outside.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Leave me alone, please."

As Brennan walks away, tears filling in her eyes, Angela doesn't even give her a second look, too furious. They have it all. A house full of kids, happiness, legs that work. Why doesn't she get that? Why are they always so much luckier than her?

Booth is already waiting outside when Brennan gets there and he immediately embraces her, his hold tightening as he feels her tears seeping through his shirt. He knows something must have gone down between the best friends, but he doesn't push her. She'll tell him when she's ready. Eventually she pulls apart, wipes at her face and says,

"Angela and I had a fight."

They never fight, so it must be bad.

"About what?"

"Hodgins. Who's to blame. She thinks it's your fault, Booth," she whispers, her voice cracking as fresh tears roll down her cheeks.

He swallows. The thought that, once again, he was so close to death, to losing his wife and his family physically hurts. It's true, though. He was called out to the scene and the kids were targeting authority, of which Hodgins is not. He shakes his head. Thinking like that is what made him relapse after losing Sweets. This is not his fault, just an unfortunate circumstance, one he wishes never happened, but it did and now they have to figure out a way to deal with it.

"I told her you weren't to blame, but-. You should have seen her Booth. She hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you," he responds soothingly. "She's angry at the universe, not you."

"Booth's right," comes Angela's voice from behind them. Brennan turns, her eyes widening in surprise. "I'm sorry I acted that way. You don't deserve it. You were only trying to help."

"It's ok," Brennan says, rushing over to hug her best friend. Booth watches fondly as they share a tight hug. "Booth and I, we're here for you. Anything you need."

"Yeah," Booth agrees, joining them and supportively putting his arm around his wife's shoulders. "If you want us to look after Michael tonight so you can stay with Hodgins-."

"That'd be great. Thank you," she tells them appreciatively. "This is going to be a long, hard road and I'm glad we have friends like you two."

 **review?**


	20. December 20th

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own Bones.**

20th December

The Spy in the Mall

"I really should be getting back now," Angela says worriedly, tugging on Brennan's arm as she goes to enter a clothes store. "I need to see if he's ok."

"The doctors would call if he wasn't. Come on, Angela, you need to see something other than the four walls of that hospital."

"But Hodgins-."

"Will still be fine in a few hours. He'd want you to relax, take your mind off things, wouldn't he?"

The artist sighs reluctantly. "I suppose he would."

"Good." She laces their hands, giving her friend a comforting squeeze. "Now, you love this store, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

Brennan picks out a nice dress for Angela to wear on Christmas day and pays for it herself, saying it's a festive treat. Angela would normally protest, but she really doesn't feel like doing anything other than sitting at her husband's bedside these days.

They exit the store and Brennan's mouth falls open as she sees her husband with Michael, Christine and Hank in his pushchair. Angela spots them, too, and hides behind a nearby potted plant.

"What are you _doing_?" Brennan hisses, feeling foolish.

"They might be buying presents for us, sweetie! I want to watch."

"We're going to spy on them?" She asks dubiously. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! Come on, you told me you wanted to get my mind off things. Well, this will help. Now, this way - we're going to lose them!" She grabs onto Brennan's hand and pulls her in the direction of Booth and the kids.

They try to look stealthy and receive a lot of weird looks, but Brennan doesn't care because her best friend looks the most relaxed she has in several days. They observe as Booth enters a jewellery store and Angela gasps in delight.

"That stuff looks expensive, sweetie!"

A smile grows on Brennan's face. "He always buys me really beautiful gifts. But maybe- maybe it should be a surprise..."

"Ugh, fine." She notices a Sephora and goes inside, Brennan following close behind. After about twenty minutes of Angela picking up every item and saying "ooh, this looks nice" and buying a full basket of items, they leave the store. There's no sign of her family anymore, so they carry on with their normal shopping, Angela buying a new guitar for her dad and Brennan picking up some cute outfits for Hank, as he's rapidly growing out of everything else they own. They come across a Santa's grotto and Angela's mouth upturns as she sees Booth waiting in line.

"There they are!" She points Brennan in his direction. "We should go over."

"What happened to hiding from them?" Brennan asks, extremely confused.

"You should be with your son when he meets Father Christmas for the first time."

"Father Christmas isn't real, he's merely a myth created by parents to encourage their children to behave all year in order to get them on the so-called "nice list"-."

"Go," Angela says, shoving her in Booth's direction.

His face is shocked as he sees his wife approaching him, but his expression quickly morphs into happiness. He's glad she gets to experience this with them.

"Hey, Bones."

"Mommy!" Christine squeals, jumping into Brennan's arms. "We're going to meet Santa!"

"I see that." She smiles sweetly at her excited little girl. "Have you had a good day with daddy?"

"Yeah, we bought-."

"Christine!" Booth interrupts loudly, his face panic stricken at the thought of her revealing the secret present for his wife. "That's just between us, remember?"

"Sorry, dad," she mumbles.

Brennan laughs softly, saying "you can tell me later, sweetheart" just above a whisper, obviously wanting Booth to hear. He mock scowls at her and she smirks, pleased with herself.

Angela has joined them now and Booth gives her a hug, making sure she's ok.

"I'm slightly better now. I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to blame you, I was just-."

"It's fine, Angela. I get it. I'd be the same way if anything happened to Bones."

A worried look appears on Christine's face and Brennan holds her tighter.

"Nothing is happening to mommy, sweetheart. I'm fine, I promise. Now, smile, we're next to meet Santa!"

Watching her children get so excited over Father Christmas fills her with joy, even though she knows he's fake. She snuggles up to her husband as Christine sits on one knee, Hank on the other, their oldest chattering away to the actor about all the presents she wants.

They forget about the explosion and Aubrey's near-death and Hodgins' paralysis. All that matters is her and him and Hank and Christine. Their family is alive, happy and excited about the holiday season in the innocent way only children can. For now, that's all that matters.

 **review?**


	21. December 21st

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own Bones.**

21st December

The Fieldtrip in the Jeffersonian

"Now, _this_ is cool," the tourguide says as they reach the Ancient Egyptian exhibit. He watches as the young eyes light up with delight, with the exception of one brown haired girl who looks bored. He makes his way over to her, kneels down in front of her and asks, "what's up? Do you not think mummy's are cool?"

"I've seen it before."

He furrows his brow, she seems a little young to have been taken around the Jeffersonian museum and actually absorbed the information. "You have?"

"My mommy works here," she explains.

"Really? In which department?"

"The Medic- medico-legal lab. She's real smart."

"Everybody that works here is real smart." _Even under-paid and under-appreciated tourguides who have to do this job to pay their way through their biochemistry degree,_ he thinks bitterly.

"Not as smart as my mommy," she says knowingly. "She knows every bone in the human body. That's why my daddy calls her Bones."

"Wow, that is impressive."

"Can we visit her?"

"I don't know-. What's your name?"

"Christine. Christine Booth, daughter of Temperance Brennan."

"You're Temperance Brennan's daughter?" He replies, shocked. No wonder she knows all the exhibits off by heart. She's probably a genius, just like her mother.

"That's what I said. Are you stupid?" She asks candidly and he sputters, not knowing how to respond. Her teacher comes over at that point, places her hand on Christine's shoulder and says,

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go look at the cool mummy's."

"I've seen them before. I want to see _my_ mommy." She stamps her foot on the floor, a determined expression crossing her face.

"I'm not sure we're allo-."

"No, no," he interrupts swiftly. He straightens his jacket, the thought of meeting _the_ Temperance Brennan overruling everything he's been taught about not entering the lab. "I'm sure it will be fine. Come on, kids! Let's go see some really neat stuff!"

He leads them to the lab and is floored by the expansive space, the high-tech machines and all the people rushing around in labcoats. One hurries over to him and says they're not supposed to tour here, especially now they have a body coming in, but then Brennan leaves her office and every rule is forgotten.

Christine spots her first and runs over to her mother, a huge smile on her face as she is lifted into her arms.

"Christine, sweetheart, you're not supposed to be here!"

She pouts. "But I wanted to see you."

Her adorably eager face knocks down Brennan's walls and she carries her five year old over to the group, watching astutely as the tour guide nervously fixes his jacket.

"I can give you a tour of the lab, if you'd like," she says to the teacher and all the kids, including Christine, cheer excitedly.

"Dr. Brennan, there's remains coming in-."

"They can wait. Come on, I'll show you the Angelatron first!"

The five year olds "ooh" and "ahh" as she shows them around the lab. She questions them on basic scientific knowledge like the planets in space and how gravity was discovered. Christine, obviously, knows every answer and Brennan is immensely proud when she sees her daughter's hand shoot up each time. She shows them a skeleton and, along with Christine, teaches them her anatomically-accurate bone song, pleased when they all start to pick it up. As they're walking through the lab, they pass a set of remains that are being brought up to the platform, Booth following behind them.

His eyebrows lift as he sees Brennan with a trail of Christine's classmates behind her.

"Daddy!" Christine exclaims, charging forward to hug him. She's dressed in a tiny blue lab coat Brennan had given out to all the children, her hair in plaits Brennan had done this morning with a wide smile on her face. "I'm a doctor, too! Like mommy!"

"Wow!" He grins. "You having a good fieldtrip, monkey?"

"Yeah! We saw all the dinosaurs and mommy showed us around the lab!"

"Christine?" Her teacher's voice calls from behind her. "We have to go back to school now."

"Can't she stay here?" Booth asks, fiddling with her plaits. "We're with her and it's not like she has any other lessons, right?"

"Pllleeeaaasssseeee," Christine pleads with her teacher.

"Ok, fine," she agrees. "I guess it is more logical for her to stay."

"Great, thanks," Booth says, lifting her onto his hip and walking up to the platform, Brennan swiping them in.

"I hope you had a nice tour, kids!" Brennan tells them, waving goodbye as the line of children are guided out of the lab.

Booth distracts his daughter in the corner while his wife and team, bar Hodgins, who's still in hospital, examine the remains. He jots down the details Brennan calls over to him, but makes sure Christine's back is turned the entire time, not wanting to traumatise her.

When the initial analysis is complete, Cam dismisses them, saying they can begin properly the next morning. Brennan doesn't even put up a fight and grabs her belongings before they make their way to the Jeffersonian's daycare, animated by the prospect of a quiet evening in with her family.

 **A bit of a lighter chapter today before we're back to an angsty chapter tomorrow of Hodgins dealing with his diagnosis. What do you think? Let me know in the reviews!**


	22. December 22nd

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own Bones.**

22nd December

The Pep Talk in the Hospital

Booth watches as the man's eyes flutter open, immediately groaning and clutching his throat at the dryness there. Booth picks up a cup of water from the table and hands it to him. He nods simply in response, gulps it all down, then crushes the empty cup between his fist.

"Where's Angie?" He snaps, glancing around the empty room, save for Booth.

"They have a case. They need her to reconstruct the murder scenario. It's the final piece of the puzzle," he explains calmly.

The man winces at the mention of his job, the job he should be doing right now. If only he could get out of this damn hospital bed.

"When will she be back?"

"Couple of hours? Thought I'd keep you company."

"I don't need it," he responds snarkily.

"Whatever. Ang doesn't want you to be alone, so I'm what you've got."

" _Ang_? You trying to make a move on my wife now I'm crippled, Booth?"

"What? No!" He cries, horrified. "Of course not. I love Bones!"

He rolls his eyes. "Since when have you called her Ang, hmm?"

"Since always. We're work colleagues and friends."

"Sure, sure. She's a beautiful woman and now you can finally make a move."

"Slow down, ok? That is _not_ what's happening here! She just didn't want you to wake up alone. Don't you have an elastic band or something to relieve your anger?"

"I could use your face as a punching bag, that'd help." He smirks.

"You think threatening an FBI agent will really help your situation?"

His smirk falls. "'My situation' has nothing to do with you and I'd like it if you would leave now."

"No can do," Booth replies.

"You are so infuriating!" He grunts in annoyance, his eyes diverting away from Booth. "Do you not have anything better to do than babysit the crippled guy?"

"Nope. 'Fraid not. Now how 'bout you stop calling yourself 'crippled'. You want Angela and Michael to hear you say that? How'd you think they'd react?"

His insides ache as he thinks of his wife and son, their family that has been torn apart because of his injury. He doesn't reply for a while then looks back at Booth, sees the genuine care in his face and sighs. "We were about to start trying for another kid."

"I'm sorry," Booth says, not knowing what else to tell him. As if he's not having a hard enough time as it is...

"Yeah. Everybody is."

"The doctor said it's not definite that you might never walk again and you're tough, right, so you could fight this and then-."

"- have another kid. Angela's already said this a billion times." He shakes his head sadly. "We've mentioned this for so long and I was finally ready, the explosion putting life into perspective, but now..."

"You could adopt?"

"It's not the same though, is it, Booth? It's alright for you and your super sperm. You and Dr. B make babies without even thinking about it."

"Super sperm?" He chuckles. "That's the first time anybody's said that to me."

Hodgins cracks a smile for the first time. "Take it as a compliment."

"Will do."

"But seriously, even if I do walk again, Angela will have probably left me, found a guy who is able to give her babies. Probably that British photographer jerk!"

"Are you crazy?"

Hodgins brows knit in anger. " _What_?"

"Angela adores you Hodgins. She loved you before this and she'll love you now, despite this. She's not going to leave you."

"How do you know?" He questions, self-conscious. He's always thought he's not worthy to be with a queen like her and the wheelchair at the foot of his bed just seems like another method of making him less attractive to her.

"I saw her reaction when she found out you were paralysed," he says. "That wasn't the face of somebody who planned to leave you, bug boy."

He smiles a little. "Thank you."

Booth smiles back. "You're welcome."

"I'm sorry about before. When I get angry like that, I just-. I can't control it."

"I get it."

"Having to spend Christmas in hospital makes it worse," he says grimly.

"Hey, I hear they make a mean turkey sandwich in the cafeteria." They both laugh together and the sound is wonderful. "We'll drop by on Boxing Day, alright? Christine's drawn you a picture she wants to give you."

"Can't wait," he replies. "Hey, brother. Thanks."

"Anytime, brother. And I mean it. We all want to help you. Don't push us away."

"I'll try not to."

 **3 days until Christmas - I'm getting really excited!**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Leave a review!**


	23. December 23rd

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own Bones.**

 **2 days until the Big Day, Booth and Brennan should probably get their shopping done...**

23rd December

The Booths in the Supermarket

"Hey, buddy," Booth says, lifting his son out of his car seat.

"Da!"

"That's right!" He grins, placing the eight month old in his pushchair and then shutting the car door. "I'm dada! Can you say mama?"

Brennan smiles at Booth as she rounds the corner holding Christine's hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah! Let's do this," he says as he pushes Hank's stroller towards the doors of the huge supermarket in front of them. After procrastinating for as long as possible, today is the day the Booth Family are finally doing their Christmas food shopping. Booth has been dreading it. He loves Christmas, sure, and he loves shopping for presents, but for some reason food shopping just brings out the crazy in people. Last year, there was only one ham left on the shelf and he witnessed two grown women have a cat fight over who got to it first. Not many things scare the FBI agent, but crazed shoppers certainly do.

Brennan pulls out her shopping list as they enter the store. It's organised by food group and aisle number. They start with the fruits and vegetables, boring Booth as his wife picks up bags and bags of greens, some of which he's never even heard of. For example: what _the hell_ is kale?

Christine's getting tired, too, as she traipses along behind them.

"Christine, stop it - you'll scuff your shoes," Brennan admonishes as she sees her daughter drag her feet across the floor.

"Don't care. Bored," she complains. "Can't we get sweets?"

"Sweets are filled with sugar that rots your teeth, honey, so, no. Besides, you'll get enough from your friends."

She shakes her head. "I want sweets now."

"You can't have them now, Christine," Brennan replies, placing a pack of berries in the cart. "Do we need some more apples?"

"If you're going to be making your amazing apple pie, then yeah, I think we're all out," Booth responds.

"I know you love my apple pies. I was thinking about making a carrot cake, also, your mom sent me a family recipe the other day."

Booth grins, loving his wife's baking (and her cooking in general). He also loves how close she has become to his mom, really bonding with the woman. Last month, he came home to find them Facetiming with each other. When he came in, Brennan went into the other room so 'he wouldn't disturb them!'

"Carrot cake?" Christine screws her face up in disgust. "Abby's having chocolate cake."

"Good for Abby," Brennan says dismissively, ticking a few items off her list as Booth puts them in the shopping cart and moving on to the next aisle. "Oh! Booth, will you pick up the turkey? I don't want to go near it."

"Sure thing, Bones." He leaves them to it, guiding Hank over to the stand and collecting their order of a large 25-pounder. He returns to his wife and daughter, discovering his five year old tugging on Brennan's arm, yelling, "I want nice food, mommy, not healthy crap."

Booth freezes, an expression of horror crossing his face.

"What did you just say to mommy, Christine?"

"I don't like your healthy crap."

Brennan glances at Booth, uncertain of what to do.

"We don't say naughty words like that, sweetheart," he rescues his wife, stepping forward to talk to his daughter.

"Why not?"

He crouches down in front of her so he's at her level. "It's a naughty word. We don't say those in our house, remember?"

"We're not in our house, we're at the supermarket," she says cleverly and he inwardly curses his wife for passing her know-it-all genes onto Christine.

"Yes, but we still don't say them. Ok? We don't want Hank to pick it up, do we?"

"How come you can call it 'healthy crap' and I can't?"

Oh. Oh no. He rakes is brain for a response. Something, anything, but his mind lets him down and he looks at his wife, lost at what to say. He thought Christine was out of earshot.

"Daddy's an adult, so he's allowed," Brennan tells her.

"I'm a big girl," she says proudly, puffing up her chest as she smiles and earning a few looks from other shoppers who think she's cute.

"You are." Booth grins, ruffling her hair. "Just not big enough to say those words. Now, come on, we need to buy some drinks and I need my big girl to help me choose."

Christine brightens up for the first time since entering the supermarket as she takes her dad's hand and skips down the aisle.

"No fizzy drinks!" Brennan calls after them, but they don't hear her. She shakes her head as she pushes Hank's stroller to the next aisle and picks some tomato puree of the shelf, so the kid's can make their own pizza's. She's examining two baby outfits quite a while later when Booth and Christine finally return, pushing a second cart filled with fizzy drinks, alcohol and chocolates. She looks over the supply disapprovingly. "These are not good for your health, Booth."

"It's Christmas. I'm allowed to be a little lenient with my diet. Tell you what, I'll eat brussel sprouts for you if you let me keep the unhealthy stuff."

"We need to set a good example for Christine and Hank..."

"Come on, just this once," he pleads. "I'll give you a massage later."

She pauses, considering his offer. "How many brussel sprouts will you eat?"

"Two."

"Four."

" _Four_? You have to be kidding. Two."

"Three," she barters, lifting an eyebrow.

"Two is my final offer," he returns, sticking to his guns.

"Three, a massage and you'll change Hank's diapers for the next week."

He sighs, realising she won't give in. "Fine. Fine. I'll do it."

Christine claps excitedly, doing a little happy dance that makes Hank giggle.

Maybe shopping isn't that bad, he thinks, as they finish up and head towards the checkout. He's surrounded by his favourite people and Christmas is only two days away and his wife _did_ let him keep the unhealthy items. The supermarket trip this year has been pretty good.

(It's not, he decides, as he has to come back later when he realises they forgot cookies for santa and he witnesses a child's loud tantrum mid-shop. Maybe it's only Brennan that makes it good, although he thinks that could apply to most aspects of his life.)

 **Review?**


	24. December 24th

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own Bones.**

 **A guest reviewer requested B &B discussing the fact that they could have been in the explosion too a while back and I figured it would slot nicely into this chapter I'd already written...**

24th December

The Surprise in the Mass

He holds his daughter's hand and carries his son on the other side of him as they walk down the aisle and take a seat on one of the pews. It's the kids' first times at a Christmas Eve mass and he's incredibly excited to share this experience with them. It's probably his favourite service of the year as everything is so festive and it really puts him in the mood for Christmas morning. The service is about to start when he feels Hank wriggling in his arms. He looks at his son curiously who seems to be stretching himself out towards somebody. Booth glances over his shoulder and sees his wife stood behind them, an apprehensive smile on her face.

"Surprise!"

"Bones!" He gets up immediately, walking over to her. Hank is quickly passed over to his mother, calming him down instantaneously. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

He furrows his brow in confusion. "But you hate church?"

"I do, yes. I think religion is a myth created by humans to make themselves feel better in certain situations. I know Genesis is a complete lie, that the earth was created by the big bang, the collision 13.8 billion years ago formed the necessary conditions for life, not some invisible deity who-."

" _Bones_ ," he hisses, looking around him to see if any of his fellow church-goers had heard and taken offence. "Remember your audience."

"Right. Sorry." She bounces Hank in her arms, then sits beside Christine in the pew. She kisses their daughter's temple and faces Booth again. "I'm here because I love you and I knew this would make you happy."

A slow smile grows on his face.

"And it's Christmas. I want to spend it with my family. I don't want to be stuck at home while my husband and children are out at church, so I made the decision to join you. I hope you don't mind."

The grin is now huge. "Of course I don't mind, Bones! This is great!"

"We'll introduce you to all our friends," Christine whispers to her mother as the priest walks out and she and Booth make the symbol of the cross. Brennan watches silently, not moving, her eyes fixed on her husband and the happiness flowing out of him.

She nudges him as he closes his eyes in prayer, his shoulders tensing, saying, "what are you praying about?" in her quietest voice.

He glances around to see if anybody around them heard her, thankfully nobody seems to have, and he presses his finger to his lips.

"Sorry," she says under her breath, her eyes flicking to the priests as he begins another reading.

When the service is over, everybody congregates in a back room of the church for coffee and cakes. Booth walks in with his hand on the small of Brennan's back. "Hi everyone, I'd like you to meet my wife," he says proudly.

"What's your name, honey?" One of the ladies closest to them asks.

"Bones."

Brennan shakes her head, chuckling softly at the woman's confusion. A crowd gathers around them and Christine breaks away to talk to her friends. "I'm Temperance. He's just always called me Bones because I'm a forensic anthropologist."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful face," another lady says.

"Right?" Booth pipes in. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

She blushes slightly, leaning into his touch. They share a sweet smile and the women "aww" at the cute couple.

"How long have you been married?"

"Three years now," Booth says. "Best three years of my life."

"Stop it," Brennan murmurs under her breath, making him chuckle.

"I'm embarrassing her," he tells his fellow church-goers, smirking.

"How come we've never seen you around here before?" another questions.

"I believe religion is a myth-."

"She-. Um. She doesn't-. I'm sorry. She's really smart-."

" _Rational_ ," Brennan corrects smoothly.

"Right. Rational. She's not the religious type, are you, Bones?"

"It makes Booth happy though, so I don't mind, even if the idea of an omnipotent being and his human son who can walk on water is scientifically impossible."

The people around them seem unsure and Booth's hold on her tightens protectively. "Maybe we should go home, huh, Bones? The kids are getting tired."

So they say goodbye and head back to the car.

Within ten minutes of arriving home, Hank and Christine are fast asleep and Booth and Brennan are in bed. Brennan watches closely at her husband's bare shoulders, tense, like they were earlier. She traces her finger along the expanse of skin, feeling him shiver under her touch.

"What are you thinking about, Booth?" She asks softly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Talk to me."

"Hodgins. Aubrey. The explosion. Us." He rolls over so he's facing her. Her face is crinkled in confusion and he smirks a little, his finger following the lines of her furrowed brow. "How close we were to being in their position. How close I was to losing you, or you were to losing me, or the kids losing both of us."

"Booth-."

"I just-. We go to most crime scenes, right? We were called out to this one. It could have been us. It should have been us."

"You think your God saved you?"

"I do," he responds, nodding slowly. "It's the only thing that makes sense, right?"

"Booth-."

"Well, it's the only reason that makes sense to me. He told me to stay with you that night and, thankfully, I'm still with you, safe, healthy."

She moves closer to him, the warmth of his body providing her comfort in the emotional situation. "I'm glad it wasn't you. I get... _Scared_ , sometimes, when I see cops get targeted or-or killed in the line of duty. This job - I love it - but we're always putting our lives at risk, especially you. It's so dangerous. And when you _volunteered_ to sacrifice yourself-." She lets out a breath. "I was terrified, Booth. I thought I'd lose you again."

"Thank God I didn't... _You know_. I don't ever want to lose you, Temperance, and I don't want to leave you behind."

"I don't either."

"I feel guilty being so relieved when Hodgins may never walk again," he confesses after a few moments of silence.

"Me, too," she agrees.

"But it's Christmas, right? It's ok to be thankful for what we have."

"That's Thanksgiving, Booth."

"Whatever, you can be thankful at Christmas, too. I'm thankful that you love me."

"I believe we are both very lucky to have found one another," Brennan says, a smile peaking out on her face. It disappears as quickly as it arrived, however, as she sighs. "Do you think Hodgins will walk again?"

"I hope so. I've prayed that he will."

"I want him to be ok. It seems so cruel that this happened before the holidays of all times."

"God tests us," Booth explains. "He tests us to see the strength of our belief, our faith. I have to trust my God that Hodgins will make it through this." She yawns and he kisses her. "You're exhausted. You should go to sleep."

"Thank you for still being with me, Booth," she says sleepily, her eyes slipping shut.

"Thank _you_ , Bones," he whispers and his eyes flit up to the ceiling, saying a silent "thank you" to his God. He feels so blessed to love Brennan and be loved by her, to have such a beautiful, perfect family and to all be healthy for Christmas. He wishes her a "Merry Christmas" as her presses another kiss to her hair, his eyes slowly closing as well.

 **By the way, I'm sorry if I write any English words instead of American ones - I try to edit it out but sometimes I don't notice! Merry Christmas all of you and thanks for reading/reviewing my story, it means a lot to me! Hope you (and anybody else who celebrates a holiday at this time of year) have a wonderful festive season!**


	25. December 25th

**[DISCLAIMER] Bones doesn't belong to me.**

25th December

The Joy in the Gift-Giving

"Mommy! Daddy! Santa's been!" Christine cheers, running into their bedroom and jumping on their bed, a wide smile on her face. Her face falls, however, when she sees her sleeping parents and she shakes them both awake.

"Hey, Christine," Brennan murmurs as her eyes slip open, the excited five year old sitting right in front of her.

"Santa's been!"

"Wow! That's cool, isn't it, dad?" She asks Booth as her husband slowly wakes up himself.

"Very cool." He shifts closer to Brennan to give her a good morning kiss, whispering, "merry Christmas, Bones" against her lips.

Christine pulls a face and tugs at Brennan's arm. "Come on, mom! Stop kissing dad and let's go open presents!"

Booth pouts as his daughter schemes against him, yanking his wife away from him. Brennan chuckles at his face and gives him one final kiss before she wraps herself in her robe and leaves the bedroom to fetch Hank. Christine switches her attention to Booth, biting her lip as she calculates how she will get his large and heavy body out of bed. She grabs his arm and attempts to heave her dad out from beneath the comforts of his covers. He catches onto her plan and helps her out, "the tickle monster" chasing her into the living room once he's dressed in his Flyer's robe that Brennan bought him last Christmas.

Brennan, with their eight month old in her arms, joins them in front of the tree a while later, finding Booth tickling a giggling Christine.

"Stop, daddy! Stop!" She wails as he tickles her sock-less feet, knowing that's where she's most ticklish.

"I'll stop if you give me a kiss."

"Ew!"

"Right, no presents for Christine this year," he says to Brennan, smirking as Christine quickly presses a wet kiss to his cheek. "Oh ok then, I suppose she can open them."

"That's very nice of you," she comments as she sits beside him, letting Hank crawl around the floor in front of the tree.

"I am very nice," he replies under his breath. He then claps his hands together. "Who's going first?"

Christine lifts an arm eagerly in the air. "Me! Me! Me!"

"Hmm." He looks around the room, pretending not to see her. "Who should it be..."

"Me! Me! Meeeee!" She looks like she could burst and he laughs, saying,

"Ok, Christine can go first!"

She looks animated with glee as she picks up the biggest present and tears into the paper adorned with reindeer. It doesn't take her long to be into the gift, a joyful look spreading across her face.

"What is it, C?" Booth asks knowingly.

"A bike!"

"Oh, wow!" Brennan responds with the appropriate amount of enthusiasm. "Is that from Santa?"

"Yep! Now me and mommy can go on bike rides together!"

"Mommy and I," Brennan corrects automatically. "But yes, we can, Christine. That will be fun, won't it?"

"Very." She looks up to the ceiling. "Thank you Santa!"

Booth and Brennan share a look as if to say "how adorable is our daughter" before Brennan helps Hank open his first present. It's a plush Olaf toy (which is actually bigger than him) because he watched Frozen with Angela and laughed so hard at the snowman and has loved him ever since.

The two adults bicker over who should open their present first and they eventually decide on Brennan. She opens a small-ish one from her husband first and neatly unwraps the present, one she suspects is a piece of jewellery. She lifts the lid of the black box and finds a beautiful silver necklace, with four diamond-encrusted letters hanging from the chain for each of their names. She fingers the "C", a soft smile on her face. "This is beautiful, Booth. Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it," he says as he places the necklace around her neck, dropping a kiss where he fastens it.

"It's the best present I've ever received."

He grins. "So I win this year?"

She gasps, offended. "I did not say that!"

"You said it was the best present you've ever been given which translates to me being the winner and kicking your butt for the second year running."

"You haven't opened yours yet," she argues. "But you'll have to wait until last now. Here, this one is from Parker, Christine and Hank."

He narrows his eyes at her, but opens the gift from his children regardless, rapidly forgetting his annual who's-the-best-gift-giver competition with his wife when he sees the framed picture of his family that was taken at Thanksgiving.

"It's for your office, daddy," his daughter explains. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" He repeats, embracing her in a tight hug, the frame between them. "I love it, sweetheart. Thank you!"

It takes them another hour to get through all the presents (Hank and Christine have been spoilt rotten by their grandparents) and finally it is Booth's turn to open his present from his wife.

She's practically buzzing with excitement as she hands him the envelope, knowing this will guarantee her victory.

He rips open the seal and pulls out the letter inside, his eyes scanning the page, widening as he absorbs the information. He turns to his wife in shock. "Really?"

"Really." Her mouth lifts into a smile.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe _you_. You're incredible, Bones."

"I know," she says and he laughs, loudly, crushing her in a hug.

"What is it, daddy?" His five year old questions nosily.

"We're going to London for a month to spend time with Parker!"

Christine grins; she loves her big brother. Her grin fades away as she sees her parents kiss, slapping her dad's arm until he reluctantly separates from his wife, frowning at Christine. "Stop kissing! It's gross!"

"You won't think that one day, sweetheart," Brennan tells her, laughing as Booth's frown deepens. He doesn't want to think about his angel kissing some jerk. "And I think I've won, Booth!"

"Hang on a minu-."

"No! A trip to England to visit your son trumps a necklace!" She does a little happy dance and he shakes his head. She is such a huge dork he can't believe it. "I've won! I told you, Christine!"

"You have _not_ won," he protests. "Look at this necklace. Remember how much you love it?"

"It's a wonderful present, but just face it, Booth, I am far superior at choosing gifts."

"Can we eat now?" Christine asks, interrupting their bickering session. "If I don't eat I think I might die."

"Right," Booth says, standing up. "Daddy's famous pancakes coming up!"

 **Merry Christmas everybody! Thank you for all your lovely reviews! :)**

 **Sidenote: I'm considering writing another fic where they come to England to see Parker, would anybody be interested in reading that?**


	26. December 26th

**[DISCLAIMER] Bones isn't mine.**

26th December

The Reunion in the Hospital

Everybody kept their promise and, when they all arrive - Booth, Brennan, Christine, Hank, Cam, Wendell, Daisy and little Lance - in Hodgins' hospital room, a happy smile blossoms on Angela's face. She stands and embraces Brennan tightly, then does the same to the rest of the team, stealing Hank from Booth's arms. Booth notices the sad expression on Hodgins' face as he watches his wife cradle her godson and determines to cheer him up, whatever it takes. He leans down, whispers something in Christine's ear and nudges her forward.

"I made this for you, Uncle Jack," she says, anxiously making her way towards his bed. She eyes the machines and wires apprehensively as she hands him a piece of paper.

"Thank you, Christine." He admires the paper fondly. The little girl has drawn him a picture of their two families combined and written (in impressively neat handwriting for a five year old) "I love you, Uncle Jack. Get well soon!"

"Do you like it?" She asks as she plays with the hem of her dress.

"I _love_ it. You're a very talented artist, Christine, just like Angie." He shares a warm smile with his wife as she returns to his bedside, Hank sitting on her knee.

"Daddy says I take after him, but," she lowers the volume of her voice, "he's not very good at drawing."

"Hey!" He protests, offended. "I heard that, Christine Angela!"

Brennan chuckles, leaning into her husband's side. "She's right, Booth. You're not a talented artist. I, however-."

"Mommy's not very good either, unless it's bones," Christine whispers to Hodgins, making him laugh. "Can I sit on the bed with you?"

"Christine-."

"Sweetheart, I don't think-."

Hodgins shoots Booth and Brennan a glare. "Of course she can. Just be careful with the wires and tubes."

"What are they for?" She asks curiously.

"Uncle Jack is poorly," Angela explains when he can't find words. "They help make him better."

"Oh. Ok." She continues talking to him, babbling away about anything and everything while the adults discuss their Christmas celebrations. Daisy had spent the day with the baby and her family, Wendell with Andie and Cam with Michelle.

"So, who won the competition this year?" Cam asks, grinning. It has become something of a tradition and everybody in their team anticipates finding out who the winner is.

"It was totally me."

"I was successful this time around."

Booth mock scowls at her answer. "I won, Bones."

"You did not!"

Christine sighs loudly, attracting the attention of all the adults bar her parents. "They've been arguing since yesterday morning."

Everybody laughs, not surprised.

"Tell us what you got each other and we'll decide," Wendell suggests to which everyone agrees.

"This is why you've always been my favourite intern, Mr. Bray," Brennan says.

Booth points his finger at his wife. "Hey. No blackmailing."

"Whatever. You tell your present first."

He clears his throat. "Ok, so I got Bones this _really expensive diamond_ charm necklace, which my beautiful wife is modelling right now. It has the letters of our names dangling from the chain, right, so it's very thoughtful and sentimental and did I mention expensive?"

"Yes," she responds, rolling her eyes at him.

"Ooooh! It's beautiful, Dr. Brennan," Daisy says, ogling the diamond necklace.

"It really is," Cam agrees.

"How can you not love that?"

"I love it, I'm not saying I don't. I just think my gift is better."

"What is it, Dr. B?" Wendell questions.

"A month long trip to England."

"To see Parker?" Hodgins confirms. "That's awesome!"

"You're so sweet, Brennan," Angela compliments. "I'd say you definitely win."

"Ha!" Brennan says loudly, cheering in Booth's face, who just shakes his head.

"Me, too. Sorry, Seeley!"

"I thought you'd be on my side, Camille," he cries. "You've known me longer."

"Yes, but you very rarely get to be with Parker and it gives Christine and Hank a great holiday, too, so Dr. Brennan wins."

"Whatever." He folds his arms across his chest defensively, catching the time on his watch. "Oh! If we want dinner we had better be going."

Everybody piles out of the hospital room, a nurse coming in to free Hodgins of the hospital machinary and Booth helping him out of his bed and into the wheelchair. Angela pushes him through the doors, Brennan close behind with Hank's stroller. They head to a restaurant across the street and thoroughly enjoy their meal together, forgetting about all the bad stuff that has happened in the last few days and focusing on the great food and even better company.

 **The response to the last chapter was amazing, thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this offering just as much! :)**


	27. December 27th

**[DISCLAIMER] I think you get the idea by now that I don't own Bones.**

 **Using a bit of creative licence to pretend it's cold enough in DC right now to snow. Damn you global warming!**

27th December

The Snow in the Garden

"One pancake for the monkey," Booth says, dropping Christine's finished pancake on her plate and adding a dollop of Maple Syrup and a selection of berries, at his wife's insistence. He places the breakfast in front of the distracted five year old, who can't stop staring longingly out of the window at the white layer that's coating the ground. "Come on, C. You have to eat before you can go out in the snow."

That gets her moving.

She quickly stuffs the pancake into her mouth, then another and another, still hot from the pan. Brennan and Hank enter the kitchen mid-way through her third pancake.

"Hey, sweetheart," she greets Christine. "How are you doing?"

"I want to play in the snow!"

Brennan looks out the window as she expertly places Hank in his high-chair. "Later, Christine."

She sighs deeply, slumping in her chair. Booth and Brennan share a look of amusement at their daughter's dramatics.

"Here, buddy, have some breakfast," Booth says, handing their son some fruits. Like Brennan, Hank is obsessed with healthy foods and he'd much rather eat a banana than anything else really. "And you, Bones."

She smiles sweetly at him as he gives her a plate stacked with pancakes. She stabs her fork into one and takes a bite, the mixture practically melting in her mouth. "Mmm. This is so good, Booth."

"Really? Thanks, Bones." He steals a bite of hers while his cook, earning himself a glare, and moans. "Wow, I am good."

"Don't get too cocky."

"What? Me?" He chuckles. "What time are we going out in the snow? I don't want it all to melt!"

"You're as excited as Christine is, aren't you?"

He shrugs. "I don't know what makes you think that."

She shakes her head at him. He is such a child. Last month they had a case in Florida, so they took Christine and Hank to Disney World and she swears her husband was more excited about meeting Mickey Mouse than their five year old was. He's obviously extremely eager to play in the snow so she acquiesces with him and finishes her breakfast in record time. "I'm going to layer up, you should too, Booth."

He shrugs. "Nah, I'm an ex-ranger, Bones. I can handle a little cold weather."

She raises an eyebrow, disbelieving, and disappears with Hank and Christine, returning once they are all adorned in thick winter coats, hats, scarfs, gloves and boots.

"Ready?" Booth asks eagerly, wanting to go outside.

She eyes his attire of jeans, boots, his grey FBI t-shirt and a light jacket warily. "If you freeze to death, don't come complaining to me, ok? I warned you."

"Got it. Let's go, Booths!"

They head outside. Brennan immediately picks up a handful of snow, compacting it in a tight ball. Hank is giggling delightedly as he watches her and she grins. She's often wondered in the past why people take such enjoyment out of the cold white substance, it is, after all, just frozen rain and she often finds it more of a hinderance than a fun pastime. However, as she aims towards her husband, the ball arching through the air and hitting him square on the butt, eliciting a girly yelp from him, she completely understands. She picks up another which lands on his back and two more that connect with his chest when he spins around and tries to target her. She's laughing loudly with Hank as Booth declares an all out war but she is able to determine the angle of projection and leap out of the way of the snowballs at the last second, avoiding being hit.

It's clear that Hank wants to join in the family fun so Brennan scoops up a small amount of snow for him. He gathers it in his hands, patting it a little like he'd seen his mother do. Booth moves closer, standing right in front of his wife so his son actually has a chance at getting him. Hank lets go of the loose ball and dust falls all over Booth. He giggles happily, clapping his hands together and Brennan can't help but join in with his adorable baby laughter.

"You got him, Hank!" She says proudly, bouncing the small boy up and down in her arms. "Your turn to get him, Christine!"

The five year old stands up from where she'd been making snow angels and throws three snowballs at Booth's back.

He growls. "I'm going to get you back for that, monster!" He turns around, lifting her into his arms and up onto his shoulder, carrying her around upside down as she screams out for Brennan's help.

They spend another hour or so in the garden and, once Brennan determines Hank has been out in the cold for too long, they return indoors to some hot chocolate and cookies.

Brennan purses her lips as she observes her husband shivering on the couch. "Are you ok, Booth?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, Bones."

She sees right through his attempts at acting tough; she knows him too well. She makes her way to his side, curling up next to him. She pulls a blanket over them and they snuggle up together.

"You were right," he admits after a while, glancing at her smirking face. "I should have layered up."

"Told you, Booth!" She responds gleefully. "Now, what do you say?"

"I should have listened to my amazing, brilliant, genius wife who was, once again, correct," he repeats reluctantly, knowing the words off by heart (he has to say them at least once a week.) "You told me so."

"I did, didn't I?" She grins, her face falling when she sees his lips are still purple and his body is still shivering. She wraps herself tighter around him, hoping her body heat will transfer to him and warm him up. She places a lingering kiss to his lips, then another.

"Don't stop. Your face is warm."

She laughs softly and doesn't stop, even when she feels his body is no longer shivering.

 **Review?**


	28. December 28th

**[DISCLAIMER] Neither Bones nor Frozen belong to me.**

28th December

The Car in the Middle of Nowhere

She curses as the car grinds to a halt, slamming her hands against the steering wheel as she sees the fuel meter is at zero. She knew she had something to do but when she'd received a phone call about a body in the lab, all other thoughts left her mind. She grabs her phone from the seat next to her and calls Booth.

" _Bones_?" He answers worriedly; she'd only left the house twenty minutes earlier. " _What's up_?"

"The car has broken down."

" _What_?" He snaps, jumping up from his seat where he was reading with Christine. She looks up at him, confused, and he tries to school his features, not wanting to panic her. " _Where_?"

"I don't know, Booth." She looks around her for any road signs but there is nothing. The snow falls heavier against the car and she feels her concern grow. "What am I going to do?"

He determinedly blocks out the fear in her voice, swallowing hard. "Um. Is your satnav still working?"

"No. It's lost power as well. Ohmygod, Booth, what am I-."

" _Bones_? _Bones_?" He swears as the call shuts off and slams his own cell onto the table.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Christine questions, her eyes wide, her voice afraid.

"Mommy - she's... Um. Well... Her car has broken down. We don't know where." Christine's eyes widen further as tears well. He sweeps the little girl up into his arms, a comforting hand resting on the back of her head. His heart breaks a little as he feels her body shake as she cries, clutching her tighter to him. "She's going to be ok, sweetheart. She's going to be ok."

"How do you know?"

He doesn't. He can't guarantee anything at all and if his wife has taught him anything over the years, it's that it's statistically probable that she will not be ok.

"Daddy?" Christine says when he's quiet for a while, his expression pensive.

"I have faith that your mother will be alright."

The five year old doesn't reply, chewing her bottom lip.

He drops her to the floor, instructs her to get on her shoes and coat, then leaves to wake up Hank from his nap. It makes the eight month old cranky, but they don't really have a choice. They need to get to Brennan and fast before the snow blocks them in. He hurries the kids into the car, switches the heating to the highest setting and backs out of the driveway. He figures, since she was driving to the lab, she'd take the shortcut they discovered after they first moved in. He takes the left turn, slowing down so he can look out for her Prius.

They're more than halfway to the Jeffersonian when Christine spots her car, yelling out to Booth and pointing out the window in Brennan's direction. He brakes quickly and hops out of the car, needing to know if Brennan is safe as soon as possible.

He reaches the door and Brennan steps out of the car, panicked and shivering.

"Booth!" She practically throws herself into his arms and he doesn't protest. His arms wrap around her, engulfing her in him.

She's safe. She's alive.

"Are you ok?" He murmurs against her hair, pressing a kiss there. "We were so worried."

"I'm ok, just a little shaken up." She pulls away from him. "We?"

"The kids are in the car."

Brennan turns around and sees Christine pressing her face against the glass, a concerned expression plastered on her squashed up face. Brennan lets out a small laugh, covering her mouth with her hand to stop herself. Booth turns too and can't help but chuckle at their little girl. He opens the door for her and she leaps out, running into her mother's arms. Booth watches happily as his two favourite ladies embrace, unable to keep his eyes from them. Their relationship is his favourite thing in the world. He wonders how Brennan could have ever thought she'd be bad at this; she's perfect. There's no other woman he'd rather have as the mother of his children than her. Hank's muffled crying breaks him out of his reverie and he gets his son out of the car, holding the eight month old in his arms. He's still a little cranky, however, the moment he sees Brennan his face brightens and his cries fade away. Booth grins. She really is the best mother in the world. He passes Hank over to his wife as he re-fuels her car, then starts it, the engine thankfully whirring to life.

"Thank God," he says. "I was beginning to lose feeling of my toes."

"It is extremely cold out here," she remarks, noting Christine's shivers. "Let's go home. I'll phone the lab and explain when we get there as my phone is out of battery."

And that's what they do.

Christine and Hank take Brennan's car, refusing to part from her and he meets them at home. They open the door for him, waving as he pulls into the drive. (He'd stopped off to buy some more food supplies - as well as the necessity of hot chocolate - and a snow shovel, just in case.) He joins them inside and is grateful Brennan has already cranked up the heating. He's actually grateful for a lot of things when it comes to Brennan, number one being that she broke down her walls, her fear of abandonment, and let him love her, loving him deeply, unconditionally, in return. High on the list is that, despite everything, including a pretty terrifying break-down of Brennan's car, they're still together and stronger than ever. That's all he can think about as his perfect family lounge on the sofa wrapped in blankets, Frozen on the screen, his wife cuddled up at his side.

He's just really, really thankful for the wonderful life they share.

 **Review?**


	29. December 29th

**[DISCLAIMER] Bones doesn't belong to me.**

29th December

The Virgin in the Nativity

"There they are!" Booth says to his wife, pointing to the front line of chairs where Max and Angela are sat, saving two seats for Booth and Brennan with space to position Hank's stroller beside them. He guides his wife to the seats, sitting next to his father-in-law and clapping him on the back. "How ya doin', Max?"

"Good, good. Back's been playing up this week, but I suppose that comes with the age."

"What are you talking about? You're still young!" He says, grinning.

"You want something," Max points out. "Spit it out, son."

"The Jeffersonian's New Year's party is on Thursday. We were wondering-."

"Yes, I'll watch the kids."

Booth seems surprised that the older man knew what he was going to ask before he did, but is pleased regardless. "Parker's coming tomorrow too."

"Of course I'll watch Parker," Max replies. "I love that kid. I always beat him at poker. I mean-. Um. Video games."

Booth raises an eyebrow, disbelieving. He shakes his head and focuses on his wife as she settles their son in her lap.

"For some reason, I can't help but feel anxious," Brennan tells him, chewing on her lower lip.

"You're a good mom, Bones, and your daughter is the lead in the school play. It's natural."

She still looks unsure. "Really?"

"Definitely," he responds, pulling a funny face at his son.

Christine's teacher steps out a few moments later and Booth rubs his hands together in anticipation, eagerness. Christine's been practising this role for the last month and she was buzzing with excitement earlier this morning. Her teacher, Mrs. Brown, finishes her introduction and returns to her seat, Christine's classmates filing in from the doors either side of the stage. They are dressed as angels and begin to sing the first song, complete with actions. Brennan smacks Booth's forearm in excitement as the doors open again and Christine enters the room, dressed in her blue robes with the boy playing Joseph next to her. Booth and Brennan share a proud smile as Christine says her first line and the angel Gabriel joins them centre-stage. She shoots her parents an apprehensive look and they give her a thumbs-up each. Her mouth lifts in a smile as she returns her attention to Gabriel's lines.

The Nativity progresses quite quickly as Booth and Brennan are entranced by their superstar daughter. Even Hank is quiet, well-behaved. They watch with proud parent looks plastered on their faces and Booth is tempted to turn around and announce to the rest of the audience that his little girl is Mary and she's amazing, but he can't take his eyes off her for a second.

Angela laughs loudly during the scene where the innkeeper refuses them, telling Mary and Joseph they'll have to go to the stable in the back. Christine has a cushion under the robe and she holds her bump protectively, like she'd seen her mother do when she was pregnant with Hank, as she is led to the part of the stage surrounded with bales of hay. The audience seated around Angela give her a weird look but she just shrugs, her eyes sparkling with amusement as she grins at her two friends. The irony is outstanding.

Brennan is reminded of her own birth experience with Christine as her daughter acts out (in the most child-friendly way possible) the birth of baby Jesus. They eventually pull out a plastic baby doll and Christine cradles "the baby" expertly, having received a lot of practise with Hank. A soft smile graces Brennan's face as her daughter continues to amaze her.

Eventually the play finishes, the audience erupting in applause, Booth and Brennan the first to their feet, closely followed by Christine's grandfather and godmother. As the five year olds take a bow, the entire audience is on their feet, clapping loudly and cheering for their young children. Their teacher says they're allowed to see their families for a few minutes before they must return to the classroom to change out of their costumes. Christine runs down from the stage and into Booth's open arms, the toothy grin overwhelming her face. It makes Booth smile wildly too because he just loves seeing his daughter this happy.

"How did I do?"

"You were incredible," Booth says quickly. "Father Peters would be so impressed by you!"

Christine adores Father Peters so that's a huge compliment, her eyes sparkling in merriment and delight as she hugs her daddy tightly.

"Amazing, sweetie," Angela tells her. "Your singing is so beautiful."

Max also chimes in with a positive review of her performance, stealing her from Booth to give her a kiss.

"Mommy?" She asks, turning to Brennan with wide eyes. "Did you like it?"

"While I find there are many misconceptions with the Nativity story" - Christine's little face falls - "you did a wonderful job portraying Mary, sweetheart."

Small dimples peek out at Brennan. "You think so?"

"Definitely."

"Hey," Angela says, a playful expression working its way onto her face. "Did you know you were born in a stable? Like Jesus."

" _Angela,"_ Booth hisses, shaking his head. His daughter's mind is inquisitive enough without encouragement. During Brennan's pregnancy, she asked question after question after question about the birthing process, how it all works and the dreaded: "how are baby's made, daddy?"

"Really?" Christine's eyebrows lift with curiosity and in that moment, Booth despises his wife's best friend, knowing his wife will respond with a way-too-detailed explanation.

"Yep. Anyway, I think you have to get changed now," he says quickly, nudging her towards the doors before words have the opportunity to leave Brennan's mouth.

"I don't think-."

"Chop, chop, Christine!" He interrupts his wife as his shoos his daughter away, saving the five year old from the detailed descriptions of childbirth.

Angela is smirking as she hugs Booth goodbye. "I thought you'd appreciate that," she whispers in his ear.

He scowls. "I did not. Goodbye Ang, see ya Thursday."

"Yeah, bye Booths, Max, _my favourite little munchkin in the world_ ," she coos, her fingers lightly pinching Hank's chubby cheeks.

Max says goodbye too, kissing Brennan on the cheek, hugging Hank and shaking Booth's hand, leaving just the three of them waiting for Christine.

"Our daughter is very talented, isn't she, Booth?" Brennan says wistfully, placing Hank in his stroller.

"Extremely. She must take after her dad."

Brennan looks over her shoulder disdainfully at his smug expression. "No, no, Booth. You're mistaken. She clearly takes after me."

"You have got to be _kidding_ ," he argues back.

"I would never joke about something like this, Agent Booth. I _am_ the best-selling author."

He furrows his brow. "So what?"

"So I'm more talented than you and Christine must have inherited her talent from me."

"No!"

"Yes, Booth. Just accept it-."

"Mommy? Daddy?" Christine says and they snap their eyes away from each other and to their daughter, now wearing her normal clothes and ready to go home. "Can we go?"

"Right. Yes," Booth replies, taking her tiny hand in his as Brennan pushes Hank's stroller. "Let's go home now."

"What were you bickering about this time?" Christine questions, having become accustomed to the constant back-and-forth between her parents.

"Who you're more similar to, in terms of talent," Brennan tells her. "I am quite confident it is me."

Their daughter starts giggling and they look to her, confused. "What is it, monkey?"

"I am an anoma- anamalololy," she says, attempting a word she hears her mom use all the time.

"An anomaly," Brennan corrects immediately. "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"You and daddy aren't very good singers or actors or dancers. _I'm_ the most talented member of this family."

 **In my mind Christine will be just as competitive as her parents.**

 **Review?**


	30. December 30th

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own Bones.**

 **The penultimate chapter!**

30th December

The Arrival in the Airport

"Booth, stop it," Brennan tells her husband as she watches him pace incessantly, the constant movement grating on her nerves. "You'll see on the arrival board when his plane lands."

He stops for a moment to stare at her. He tries not to pace, he really does, but he can't prevent himself. A culmination of nerves and excitement race through his system, bubbling up like something boiling on the stove. The only way he can release the pressure is to move about, walking the length of the arrivals lounge over and over and over. "I can't help it."

"Come and sit with us," she says, widening her eyes at him in the way she knows he can't resist. Sure enough, he cracks and takes a seat on the bench next to his wife, his arm slipping around her waist as he pulls her closer to him. "Better?"

"Not yet." He checks his watch. "He should be here by now. Do you think something has happened?"

"No, Booth, Parker will be _fine_ ," she comforts, her hand on his cheek, feeling the stubble beneath her skin. "I like this," she comments of the new addition. With all that's been going on recently, he hasn't found the time or energy to shave, but she likes it. It looks good on him.

"You do?"

"It's very hot," she whispers in his ear, pressing a kiss to the lobe.

"I know you're just trying to distract me so I'll stop pacing," he murmurs under his breath. A quick glance to his children confirms Hank is still sleeping in his stroller and Christine is engrossed in her colouring book. His lips meet hers for several seconds.

"Dad?"

He pulls away from his wife sharply at the familiar voice, leaving her as he jumps up from his position and engulfs his oldest son in a tight embrace.

"Parker!" Brennan exclaims, following her husband and hugging her step-son when the two eventually separate.

"Hey, Bones." He grins, kissing her cheek. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Parker," she says, ruffling his shorter hair. "I still miss the curls."

"That old style made him look younger and he wants to impress this girl he won't tell me about, right, kid?"

He flushes bright red at his father's words, avoiding Brennan's intrigued gaze. "How's my favourite sister?" He says, kneeling down to Christine's level, steadfastly ignoring Booth and Brennan.

"I'm your only sister," she tells him, although a small smile peeks onto her face. She's missed Parker.

"Still my favourite. Here, gimme a kiss." She stands on her tippy-toes, pressing a sloppy wet kiss to his cheek, a giggle escaping her lips. "Ew. That's gross, mini-Booth."

" _You're_ gross," she retorts, sticking a tongue out at him, something she's seen her dad and brother do.

He clutches his chest dramatically. "Wow. Great comeback. I'm wounded."

"Your heart's on the other side of your chest, Park," she informs him, her tone prissy.

"Ooooh," he intones, chuckling at her. Every time he visits his younger sister (she's technically his half-sister, but whatever, neither of them care about the title) he swears that she gets more and more like Brennan. "And how's my little dude?" He asks, moving on to Hank. He shoots a quick, questioning glance at Booth and Brennan, who nod and he lifts the baby out of his stroller and into his arms. "I've missed you, buddy."

"He's missed you too. He's been pointing at your picture all the time and gurgling happily."

"Have you, Hank? Huh?"

"Yes, that's what daddy just said," Christine says, confused as to why Parker would ask him that, especially since the eight month old can't talk yet.

Parker shares a look of amusement with Booth. _So much like her mother._

"How's England?"

"It's great, Bones. Cold, wet, but I'm adapting to it. School's fine. I got an A in my Biology test the other week."

"You did?" A proud smile blossoms on her face. She'd helped him revise for that for a week via Facetime and she's so glad he's excelling at science and actually enjoying it.

"Yep! And we won our first footie game of the season. I scored a screamer!"

Booth fist-bumps his son, despite the fact he now calls the sport football and not soccer. He feels a twinge of sadness every time he hears his son use an English word, rather than an American one. (Like when he found out about Booth's Christmas present and said, "I can't wait for you to come on _holiday_ here" instead of vacation.) It reminds him how long he's been over there, separated from him and his family. He tries to shake it off, knowing this is supposed to be a happy occasion.

Parker is playing a silly game with Hank and Christine, the latter laughing loudly. Brennan places a hand on Booth's back and traces comforting circles there, her gaze vigilant, aware. He's confessed his sadness about living on the other side of the pond to his son many times - just one of the reasons she bought the Christmas present she did.

"Are you ok, Booth?" She asks quietly.

He leans into her touch, his eyes focused on his three reunited children playing together, loving each other. A smile quirks onto his face. They're together now. He needs to make the most of this limited time they have as a family before, once again, he has to send his son on a plane back to Rebecca. He doesn't want to waste this week down in the dumps; that would be the worst. His smile grows as Christine and Parker hug, his son holding his sister protectively. "Yeah, Bones, I'm ok."

Her expression lightens up too as she watches the siblings. "They really love each other."

It's not a question, but he nods affirmatively. "Yeah, they do."

"I never got along with Russ this well when I was a kid," she says to him and he lets out a laugh, replying,

"Jared and I fought all the time."

"We're quite fortunate, aren't we, Booth?" Her eyes flick to his face. His expression is serene, happy, finally relaxed now all of his favourite people are together.

He looks down at her, contentment overwhelming him. "We are, Bones. We really are."

 **Can't believe there's only one more day of 2015, it's gone so quick!**

 **You only have two more opportunities to leave a review so you should definitely do it. Right now. ;)**


	31. December 31st

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own Bones, the girls' outfits (which are based off my favourite Emily/Tamara/Michaela looks, cudos to you if you know which ones I'm talking about), Twinkle Twinkle Little Star or Hot Blooded.**

 **A super long one-shot (it's well over 4,000 words) for the last chapter of this story and the last day of 2015. Sit back, grab yourself a nice hot drink and enjoy.**

31st December

The Party in the Jeffersonian

"Wow, you look fant-. Frantast-. I-. Wow." He is rendered speechless as his wife exits their bedroom and does a little twirl for him. She's dressed in a black, lacy number, the fabric hugging her body in all the right places. It finishes at her knees, revealing her tanned, shapely thighs. His eyes travel up her body, the short, lace sleeves that cover her shoulders, the reasonably low-cut neckline, her natural make-up that smokes out around the eyes. Her hair has been placed in a low, loose side bun, with curled tendrils framing her face. She looks so gorgeous he loses the ability to form words, making her giggle, her cheeks pinking slightly.

"What he means is, you look incredible, Bones," Parker tells her, stepping in for his awe-struck, stammering father.

"Beautiful," Christine chimes in.

" _Very_ beautiful," Max agrees. "Booth?"

"Y-y-yeah. What they said." He stands up, stepping towards his wife. His mouth lifts in a smile as he takes in her appearance, blown away by her beauty and the fact that _he_ is married to _her_. "Bones, you look-."

"I know." She smirks. "Well? Aren't you going to kiss me?"

He nods dumbly, forgetting that their children and her father are in the room, his lips finding hers. He deepens the kiss, his arms tightening around her, their bodies melting into each other, so much so that it's difficult to distinguish where Booth starts and where Brennan ends.

"Um." Max turns Christine around and clears his throat. "We're still here, guys."

Brennan pulls away, embarrassed, and laughs softly as she sees Booth's face, wiping away the lipstick there. Booth refuses to let go of her, his hands clinging onto her like a lifeline.

"That's my daughter, Seeley," Max says uncomfortably once they're finished.

Booth picks up on the absence of the word "son" and winces. "Sorry," he mumbles, feeling like a teenager once again.

"Just... If you need to do that stuff, do it when I'm not in the room. I don't need to see you defile my baby."

He decides not to mention the fact that they have two children together so some defiling has clearly gone on or the fact that Brennan was just as eager for that kiss as he was. He keeps quiet, feeling incredibly awkward.

"Thanks for watching the kids, dad," Brennan says, breaking the silence. "We needed this night to ourselves. We really appreciate it."

He nods, his stern gaze fixed upon Booth. "I'm happy to do it."

Booth checks the time and sees they should probably be heading off. (In reality, they don't have to leave for another twenty minutes, but he can't wait to escape his father-in-law's austere stare.) He says goodbye to Parker, reminds him that at _no point_ can he partake in gambling with Max, no matter what the older man says. He gives Christine and Hank cuddles and kisses then waits by the door for his wife who is currently hugging her father, no doubt receiving warnings about his behaviour. She says goodbye to the kids, reluctantly leaving them behind. Booth opens the front door as her heels click towards him.

"Remember protection, Booth!" Max yells after him.

He hurries Brennan out of the house, his face filled with horror as they wait outside for a taxi.

Behind the door, Christine's constantly inquisitive mind prompts her to ask, "what's protection?"

* * *

They arrive at the Jeffersonian's annual New Year's Eve party, his horror beginning to fade, predominantly because of the multitude of kisses his wife had pressed to his lips during the taxi ride over. They enter the room, his hand resting at her hip and are immediately impressed by the decorations that adorn the large room. Cam spies them and totters over, her heels even higher than usual.

"Hey, guys! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"It's a nice break from changing diapers, huh, Bones?"

"Yes, absolutely." She kisses the woman's cheek, then takes her hands as she steps back a little, admiring her low-cut white dress with sleeves that poof at the shoulders. "This dress is exquisite, Cam."

"Michelle helped me pick it out," she admits, glancing down at her attire. "Is it too much?"

"Not at all. Are you here with... Anyone?"

Booth catches the look his wife sends him and kisses her once before he leaves, mentioning something about fetching them some drinks.

"Arastoo," Cam confesses, her voice almost at a whisper. "He asked me and I couldn't refuse."

"So this dress is for him?"

Cam lets out a light laugh, catching her drift. "Perhaps."

"That's a yes!" Brennan exclaims, grinning. "What about Sebastian? Does he know?"

"I... Haven't said anything..."

"You haven't ended things with him?"

"No," she replies, her head bowing in shame. "Nothing's happened between Arastoo and I though so-."

"I'm not judging you," Brennan says quickly. "I myself have been partial to seeing two men at once before Booth and I admitted our feelings for one another. However, with you dressed like _that_ , your past relationship and, well, the fact that Arastoo is a man, I wouldn't be surprised if something happened between you two at midnight."

"What's happening with who at midnight?" Angela pipes in nosily, pushing Hodgins' wheelchair in front of her. She stops and puts on the breaks, hugging both Brennan and Cam in greeting.

"Cam and Arastoo are going to kiss."

Angela and Hodgins' eyes widen and Cam stutters at the attention they give her. "Woah. No. Dr. Brennan is _assuming_ we'll kiss, it's not a conclusive fact."

"You haven't denied it though," Hodgins points out, chuckling at his colleague and friend's embarrassment. "Hey, where's Booth?"

"Right here," he says, returning with two glasses, one for him and one for Brennan. She gives him a grateful smile as he hands it to her. "What are we talking about?"

"Cam and Arastoo getting it on again," Angela answers him, smirking.

"Um, what?" The familiar voice of the Iranian appears behind the group and they all turn to him in shock.

"I-. Uh-. Nothing."

"You said, word for word, 'Cam and Arastoo getting it on again' and, unless I'm mistaken, there's nobody else here with our names. So, what are you talking about?"

Cam is frozen in her position, cursing her friends and their gossiping ways. She doesn't know what to do or say but finds herself hurrying after Arastoo when he storms away, throwing an annoyed glare over her shoulder at her friends.

"Oops?" Angela says, biting her lip. "I didn't expect that."

"What's a holiday party without a little bit of drama, huh?" Booth laughs, mainly to dissipate the awkwardness he's feeling. "How are you doing, Hodgins?" He questions, turning the attention to the entomologist.

"I think I'm beginning to come to terms with it," he replies slowly, his tensed jaw implying something different.

"He starts physical therapy next week," Angela provides, her hand squeezing her husband's shoulder supportively. "The nurses say he's already making great progress."

"Great progress from what?" He snaps. "My damn legs still don't move, do they?"

Angela ignores his spurt of anger, used to it. "The doctors say there's still hope-."

"Right. Hope." He shakes his head bitterly. "Forget it. I'm going to get some food." He rolls towards the buffet bar, his head bowed.

She chews at her lower lip as she stares after her despondent husband. "I'm worried about him."

"We all are, Ange, but he'll be ok," Brennan says, hugging her best friend. "On a lighter note, you look _great_!"

"You really do," Booth agrees, taking a sip of his drink, his eyes focused past Angela on her husband as he dejectedly places food on his plate. He can tell the guy really doesn't want to be here.

Brennan admires Angela's mint green jump suit and classic white heels, her dark cropped hair curled. She is oblivious to her distracted husband-slash-partner as she chats to Angela, however, when the DJ switches the music to a much slower choice "for all the lovers out there" and he doesn't respond to her calls, she notices he's not paying any notice to her at all. She taps him firmly on the chest as Angela leaves them to it, reuniting with her husband. No response. She decides to just kiss him, knowing that will earn his full attention.

His eyes widen as he feels his wife's lips on his and he glances down at her, confused, but pleased at the turn of events. _Very_ pleased.

"Dance with me," she says simply.

He nods because, _of course_. He loves dancing with her, despite her obvious two left feet and general clumsiness on the dance floor. He rests his hands on her back and pulls her close to him. She lowers her head to his shoulder as they slowly move to the music.

"Love you, Bones," he murmurs against her hair.

She smiles softly to herself. "Love you too, Booth."

* * *

"Don't you have a meat-free version?" Booth asks the waiter when he places a pork-based meal in front of Brennan. "My wife's vegan."

"I'm afraid not, sir."

"What's she supposed to eat then? You expect her to starve?"

"I'm not sure, sir, and no, sir, of course not. I'll go talk to my boss." He scurries off towards the kitchen and Booth turns to face his wife, her expression disapproving.

"What? I was standing up for you and your crazy eating habits." He stabs his fork in his meat, eating a large portion. "This is _so_ good. How can you not like this?"

"Because they kill innocent animals just for you to get a few minutes of enjoyment - it's _disgusting_. Besides, plant-based diets are much healthier."

"I hope you're not going to make Christine and Hank vegan."

"Of course not, Booth!" She responds haughtily. "I will allow them to come to their own decision, once I have provided them with all the facts."

He's shaking his head as the waiter returns, his ire growing as he sees his empty hands. "What, you have nothing?"

"I'm afraid not, sir."

"My wife's pretty important here and she's a best-selling novelist. We know the boss and she specifically ordered a vegan menu for Bones. Where is it?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help you." The guy looks terrified. "I... Have to finish serving the other tables." He doesn't move, watching Booth as if waiting for permission to leave. The FBI agent nods briefly.

Brennan places her hand in the crook of his arm as the waiter walks away, anxiously glancing back at Booth. "He looks petrified."

"Well, good. It's part of my job to be intimidating, right? Means I'm good at my job."

"You _are_ good at your job, extremely good, in fact-."

He grins. "Thanks, Bones."

"- But working for a federal agency doesn't grant you the liberty to be rude to the poor waiter. I actually worked in many catering establishments when I was on the run and a plethora of people threw insults at me and refused me tips, just for doing my job. I can eat the vegetables. I particularly enjoy broccoli, I haven't eaten it in a while, so this will be a nice treat. Also, you should apologise to him."

"Can I wait until after I've finished eating?"

"No," she says, her tone leaving no room for negotiation.

"My food will go cold."

" _Booth_."

He sighs, pushing himself off his seat, pointing at her. "If you steal my broccoli, Mrs. Booth, you're in serious trouble. Got it?"

She nods seriously and when his back is turned, takes two pieces of _brassica oleracea_ , one of her favourite sources of vitamins C. Taking a bite of the green stalk, she smirks cheekily to herself.

* * *

Dinner eaten, Brennan, Angela and Cam sit at the makeshift bar, drinking various cocktails the bartender assembles for them. The man, who can be no more than in his early twentys is clearly flirting with the attractive older women, not even charging them for the drinks.

"It's on me," he says, a handsome smile on his face. "What else can I get you?"

"She'll take a daiquiri," Angela replies, jutting a thumb in Brennan's direction, "Cam will have a French 75 and one margarita for me."

"Awesome." He begins combining the alcoholic beverages, shaking them together along with some ice and pouring the mixture into the glasses, sliding them over to the female scientists. He leaves to serve one of their colleagues from the antiquities department and returns, leaning his elbows against the bar. "You ladies look beautiful tonight."

Angela blushes slightly and grins, noticeably flirting back with him. "You are pretty hot yourself. What's your name, tall dark and handsome?"

His eyes glint with delight. "I'm Tony, and you?"

"Angela Montenegro. I'm an artist."

"Oh wow. Really? I'm doing an art degree at Georgetown, I just bartend for some extra money on the side."

"Talented _and_ attractive? Must be my lucky day."

Before her drunken best friend can bed the college student, Brennan takes her arm, pulling her away from the man who she is merely inches apart from, both having leaned closer and closer together as they talked and exchanged amorous looks. "She's married," Brennan tells him. "They have a son together. She's not interested. Sorry."

"Oh." He seems disappointed for a moment, then turns to Brennan, his face brightening. "How about you?" He asks coyly.

"Also married," she replies, holding up her left hand, the ring glinting in the lights.

"And the beautiful woman in white?"

"Wow, you really do not give up do you," Cam remarks.

He shakes his head. Normally when older women hang around the bar for an extended period of time it's because they want to have sex with him, something he is all to happy to give. It's disheartening that the three most alluring women he's had at his bar aren't remotely interested in him, just the alcohol. He tries once more, just for the heck of it. "Are these marriages...serious?"

"Very," Brennan says, collecting her drink and leaving, guiding Angela away from him despite her vehement protestations. They join Booth and Wendell as they sip on their beer discussing their latest hockey match. "Hey."

"Hey there, Bones." He beckons her over to him and she happily obliges, his arm snaking round her waist and her hand easily resting against his chest. "Having a good time?"

"Apart from the creep who just hit on us, yes, I believe it is an adequate party."

"Thanks, Dr. Brennan," Cam says as she's on the party planning board. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Woah, woah, woah. Who was hitting on you?" A jealous look crosses his face.

"Don't worry, Booth, I told him I was married straight away."

"Damn right you did." His hold on her tightens. "Who was this jerk anyway?"

"The smoking hot bartender," Angela answers, smiling slyly as she points over her shoulder. The guy, who'd been watching them, waves at the group. Angela waves back, fluttering her eyelashes. "He's a _college student_."

"You also have a husband," Wendell reminds her, chuckling. "Remember?"

"I know, I know," she intones. "I'm not that drunk! I love Hodgins but I can't help it; that guy is h-o-t, hot."

"Don't let bugboy hear you say that, it'll crush him."

"I'll have you know, Mr. Booth, we have no secrets in our marriage and we often talk about other people we find attractive. Nothing ever happens, it's just a bit of fun. Don't you and Brennan do that?"

"Booth gets jealous very easily," Brennan explains when he shakes his head, a frown on his face.

"Hey, _no_! It's not my fault if you accept an invite to a barbecue with another man _right in front of me_. You're my wife, of course it's going to annoy me."

"You, what? When did this happen?"

"It's a long story," Brennan says, finishing her daiquiri. "It was during the case at the cowboy competition. And it was _Wanda_ , not me, Booth."

"Same difference. Point is, Hodgins is vulnerable right now; this might push him over the edge."

"I wouldn't cheat on him, Booth, unlike Cam, who is totally cheating on my mentor!"

"I am _not_ ," the pathologist hisses. "I'm not."

"You're telling me you're not going to kiss your ex-boyfriend at midnight?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Mmm, sure." Angela purses her lips. "Anyone want another drink?"

"I'll get them," Wendell jumps in when Cam and Brennan raise their hands. "Don't want you going over there again."

"Smart move," Booth says, clapping his good friend on the back, before he walks towards the bar.

* * *

"Hi, Max," Brennan answers, one hand holding her cell to her ear, the other attempting to block out the sounds of the party. She's just stepped outside the answer the call, but the blaring music is making it difficult to hear her father on the other end of the line. "What's going on? Is everything ok?"

" _Yeah, yeah, we're having a great time over here_ ," Max replies.

"How's Hank? Did he get to sleep ok?"

" _Hank is perfect. He's sleeping like a baby_."

She smiles as Booth joins her and puts the phone on loudspeaker. "Good. Is this just a social call or do you have something important to tell me? Because-."

" _Party. I get it, I get it. Christine's having trouble sleeping. Parker and I have read her two books each and still nothing. She wants to speak to you and Booth, if he can keep it in his pants for two minutes to talk to his daughter_."

Booth clenches his jaw, feeling all the progress he's made with his father-in-law disappear. "I'm here, Max."

They hear a crackle on the other end of the line, then Christine's voice coming through the speaker. " _Mommy! Daddy!_ "

"We're here, sweetheart. Are you ok?"

" _I can't sleep. I miss you,"_ she says sadly, the tone of voice tugging at her parent's heartstrings _._

"We miss you too, C, but we'll see you in the morning!"

" _What time?_ "

"11AM," Brennan answers, wanting at least a little bit of a lie in with her husband in the fancy hotel they're staying at.

" _That's too late. I want daddy's pancakes_ ," she complains.

"You can have them as dessert after dinner. How's that sound, baby girl?"

" _Better_."

"Will you try and get some sleep now? Mommy and daddy need to go," Booth tells her. He'd requested Hot Blooded to be played in twenty minutes and he wants to be on the dance floor with his wife when their song starts playing.

" _Sing me a song first_."

"Christine, we're in public."

" _Sing_."

He sighs deeply, knowing exactly which song his daughter wants him to sing. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star," he begins, Brennan's voice combining with his for the second line. "How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like-."

" _A diamond in the sky_ ," the five year old sings sleepily with them. " _Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are_."

"Beautiful singing, sweetheart. Goodnight, we both love you very much."

"Night, night, sleepy head," Booth adds, blowing a kiss down the phone because Christine always insists he does.

" _Love you_ ," she murmurs. Her voice sounds groggy and they both know she is drifting off to sleep, without Max's whispered confirmation as he takes the phone back and leaves her bedroom.

"We're gonna go, dad," Brennan tells him.

"Remember, Parker's underage, so no gambling. Got it?"

" _Remember, Tempe's my daughter, so no inappropriate behaviour. Got it_?" The older man echoes amid Booth's frustration.

"We're married, Max. We have two kids, for goodness sake. We have sex, get over it."

" _La la la la la la la_ ," he sings down the phone, pretending he didn't hear the s-e-x word.

"Whatever." Booth hangs up the phone. "Your dad is _unbelievable_."

"Why are you putting yourself on a tall horse, Booth? I believe you will be the same when Christine comes of age."

"It's high-horse and don't even mention that, don't even put in the atmosphere."

"See!" She rolls her eyes at him. "You and Max are two sides of the same coin. I've always thought this."

"No, absolutely not. He is a criminal and I am a federal agent. I support the Flyers and he," Booth pulls a disgusted face, "supports the Blue Jackets."

"Are you going to keep sulking over my father or are we going to return to the party?"

"The second option," he replies quickly. "You have to admit though, Max is being extremely unreasonable. It's not like he can expect us to be celibate, we're _married_!"

" _Booth_."

"Right. Yeah. Party."

He forces all thoughts of Max Keenan out of his mind as his wife takes his hand and they walk back into the throng of the crowd. A few moments later, the opening beats to their song ring out and Brennan's eyes dart to his, silently asking if he's responsible for this. He simply smirks and starts jumping up and down, his wife joining in.

 _Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see, I got a fever of a hundred and three. Come on baby, do you do more than dance? I'm hot blooded, hot blooded._

He whips out his air guitar, playing it as his wife tips her head back and forth, feeling like a rockstar as they sing the words loudly, passionately.

 _You don't have to read my mind to know what I have in mind, honey, you oughta know. Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line._

"I wanna know what you're doin' after the show," she sings to him, her eyes darkening. He steadfastly focuses on the important task of the air guitar, trying to ignore how good his wife looks right now. "Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous, just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew." Damn right she will. His wife his amazing and he finds himself desperate for this party to end so he can tug her back to their hotel room, like, right now. As they sing along and dance crazily to the chorus and following verse, a crowd gathers around them, laughing with the happy couple. He's pretty sure he spies Wendell filming them and if he finds this video on the internet, he will kill his friend, cancer survivor or not.

 _Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high. Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy. Hot blooded, you're making me sing. Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing._

Everybody applauds them as the music fades out and Brennan bows for her audience. He grins, pulling his wife closer, both panting for breath.

"That was amazing," she whispers in his ear.

"Probably my favourite rendition so far," he replies.

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe we can better it in our hotel room later. Naked."

Has he mentioned he _really_ loves his wife?

* * *

Booth's finding it difficult to concentrate with all the hints Brennan keeps dropping him throughout the evening about what she wants to do in his hotel room later on. It gets to half eleven and he's considering calling it a night, dragging her to that hotel as fast as he can.

"Patience is a virtue, Mr. Booth," she teases, glancing up at him from beneath her lashes.

The last half hour before midnight feels like the longest of his life as he watches the countdown religiously, just wanting to hightail it out of the Jeffersonian and to the hotel room as fast as he can. His friends' drama keeps him distracted; Hodgins looking sad and lonely as he watches Angela dance from the edge of the floor, Cam's constant Sebastian-Arastoo dilemma and Daisy and Wendell's drunken dance moves that would make even Angela blush. He's glad that, for once, it's not him and Brennan providing the group with a source of soap opera-like drama.

They have had an interesting year full of ups and downs though. His gambling relapse, her kicking him out, him returning home, the birth of their perfect son Hank, his near-death and the tragic loss of his brother that he was forced to witness, as well as the many ups of family life, contrasting with the devastating sadness of the explosion and Hodgins' diagnosis. Throughout everything, they've stayed together and he thinks their relationship is now stronger than it's ever been.

"One minute until midnight, Booth," he hears Brennan say in his ear. He must have lost track of time with his thoughts. He pulls Brennan closer, playing with the ends of her hair.

"You are so beautiful."

"You're not too shabby yourself. You look so good in this, but it would look better on my floor."

His eyes widen in shock. Did his wife just use the cheesy pick-up line he used to get girls back in the day? He shakes his head. She still finds ways to amaze him constantly, one of the many things that he loves about her. "I can't believe you just said that," he murmurs, kissing her cheek.

"I'm full of surprises, Booth."

He kisses her forehead. "Yes, you are."

"Ten seconds."

She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to her level. He happily obliges.

Nine...

His lips twitch into a smile, his eyes twinkling.

Eight...

She plays with the hair at the back of his neck while she waits for the chime of midnight, desperately wanting to smash her lips against his and get lost in the feeling of him.

Seven...

He quickly recalls all the kisses they've shared this year. The kiss when she told him she had faith in him, the comforting kisses he'd placed to her forehead when she was having contractions and immensely uncomfortable, the repeated kisses after their son was born (thankfully not in a barn this time) and the way she'd kissed away his tears after Jared's funeral.

Six...

They usually try to avoid public displays of affection at work (to be professional) and in general (the paparazzi are _everywhere_ when you're a best selling author _)._ However, right now, she is itching to kiss him, the seconds slowly ticking away.

Five...

"I love you, Bones," he says.

Four...

"I love you, Booth," she says.

Three...

They smile, their eyes fixed on one another, their faces millimetres apart.

Two...

 _So close. Come on, come on, come on_ , Brennan thinks.

One...

The countdown hits zero and Booth's lips are against Brennan's, his fingers already tangled in her hair. She deepens the kiss, melting into him. She doesn't want to let go. She wants to keep kissing him forever. With the intensity of his kiss, she knows he feels the same.

(For the record, Brennan totally sees Cam and Arastoo kissing and she smiles smugly. _Told you so._ )

 **And that's the end! I can't believe this story (and 2015) have come to an end, it's gone so quick! I will be writing the London fic (among other new B &B ones) so look out for that! I've had a great time writing these and I hope you've enjoyed reading them just as much. **

**Your reviews have made me very, very happy and I appreciate every single one of you who's read, favourited or reviewed this story. I hope you have a safe New Year's Eve and a wonderful 2016.**

 **Here's to another year of crime solving, their adorable kids, meals in the Royal Diner, post-crime-solving celebrations in the Founding Fathers and lots and lots of love.**


End file.
